Kittens for Sale!
by Turquoise Fusion
Summary: Bi-humanoids, Organization XIII's newest freak accident, a cross between animal and human, sold to everyday folk as something a little more extraordinary than the average house hold pet. Better hurry and get one before they're all sold out. AkuRoku
1. Riku's brilliant idea

**Kittens for Sale!**

_Dedicated to my precious kitty who inspired this in all of her crazy loveliness._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to their respective owners.

**Warnings:** future slash, mentions of man on man crushes, swearing, and cat boys

**Pairings:** AkuRoku side:SoRiku, Zemyx, CloudSephiroth, and possible Cleon /past Cleon.

**Summary: **Bi-humanoids, Organization XIII's newest freak accident err- I mean scientific discovery, a cross between animal and human, sold to everyday folk as something a little more extraordinary than the average house hold pet. Better hurry and get one before they're all sold out. AkuRoku, others.

AN: So this is the first Kingdom Hearts story I've posted and it's an idea I've had in my head for a few weeks and I finally got some time to write it. This probably isn't the best idea, since school is starting up soon, but I've got two weeks of nothing going on so hopefully I'll get quite a start on it.

**Chapter One:** Riku's brilliant idea and Axel's missed climax

"Axel, I want one of these."

Axel, who had been intently staring at the T.V. not moments ago, suddenly had a face full of indiscernible glossy colors of a magazine page that was too close to his face for his eyes of focus in on. Sputtering because he was missing the highly anticipated climax of a show he had been following for the past 4 months, he shoved the thing away, only for it to come back almost immediately, this time do a dance in front of his face, following as he tried to look around it.

"God Riku! Just- wait a fucking minute will you! I'm about to find out if Jessica will chose Drew or Gavin but I can't see the fucking screen when you wave that fag mag in my face!" he grabbed the wrist that controlled the annoying thing and moved it out of his way. Alas it was a futile effort as Riku was not one to give up so easily.

"Dude, get your slang right, do you even know what a fag mag is?" Riku scoffed at his brothers ignorance. If he was going to talk the talk, the least he could do was get it right.

Axel shot him an annoyed look, "a faggot magazine? As in the shit you read, duh."

Riku shook his head. "No man, a fag mag means fag magnet which is a girl who-"

"Yeah, yeah shush I'm trying to watch this bro," he waved his hand at Riku, a clear dismissal. Riku just crossed his arms, jutted his hip out and started to tap his foot like the prissy little bitch he was. Axel, used to his younger brother's display, was immune and thus ignored the impatient silveret. This didn't sit well with the younger boy; _nobody_ ignored Riku Norio.

"DAAAAAAAAD!"

Sephiroth, who happened to be passing by the living room on his way back from the kitchen, stopped when his youngest started whining at him, his eyebrow twitched as he felt the start of a headache. Sephiroth loved his children, but Riku's whining voice caused instant headaches from it's pitch alone and only meant impending trouble for him. Riku knew this and used it to his full advantage. Slowly, Sephiroth turned his head and looked over to his pouting, silver haired child.

"Yes, Riku?" he spoke calmly, hoping this would be over fast.

"Axel wont listen to me and I'm trying to tell him something important! It's a matter of life or death!" He went for the overkill, using the voice and the face, a combination so deadly that, when used against an opponent such as Sephiroth, it resulted in an instant K.O.. It was the perfect way to get him to cave easily.

Axel, who had been trying to ignore them both and hear his show, turned away, mouth hanging open as his face whipped around to face Riku then their father. "_What!_ I said I'd listen AFTER my damn show was over ya stupid queen! Don't fall for his clever tactics!"

"_Queen!_"Riku squawked, feathers ruffled at the insult. "I resent that!"

Axel smirked and didn't offer a response, instead turning back to the TV only to make a similar squawking noise like Riku had before when he saw Jessica in the arms of Gavin, having _just _missed the big finale. The couple offered a few words of how happy they were and then the credits started to role. Axel threw up his arms and let out a dramatic 'Nooooooo!' before turning an accusing finger to Riku.

"This is all your fault!" _pop_

"No way! If you had just listened to me when I wanted you to this could have been avoided but nooooo" _pop_

"Not everything is about you Riku! If I tell you to wait so I can watch the end of my show you will very damn well wait!" _pop_

Sephiroth, who now had three angry little veins popping, finally snapped. "Enough!"he roared, causing the bickering siblings to snap their mouths shut and shrink back. "All I did was come out here to grab some coffee because I still have a few hours left of paperwork to do, I'm already stressed because I had to bring my work home on a Saturday _again_, and now I'm going to have to do it all with a pounding headache. To avoid making my day any shittier than it already is, I don't want to hear e_ither_ of your voices for the next five hours, Here's a hundred bucks now get out of the house." and he turned and fled the room, silver hair swaying almost poetically in his dramatic exit, locking himself back in the confines of his bedroom, leaving the house eerily quiet.

Both Norio boys stayed quiet for a few tense seconds before turning to each other with glares.

"See what you did now?" Riku started in a harsh whisper, causing Axel to gape at him in disbelief.

"What I did? It was you and your whiny voice!" he whisper-shouted back, both jumping up and advancing towards each other, about to get into a full on brawl. Riku opened his mouth to respond when:

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Both boys nearly jumped out of their skins and ran to get dressed before doing the smart thing and running out the door, scared for their lives.

* * *

><p>"This is what I was trying to show you earlier," Riku explained, holding out the magazine to Axel, who took it from his eager hands. The brothers' bickering was a common occurrence, none of it was really serious so it had all blown over between them in seconds, despites Axel's bitterness at having missed the final minutes of The Bachelorette. Sephiroth's anger or the other hand wasn't so fast to simmer down, so they had no qualms about staying out of the house for the next while. They were now walking down the streets in the shopping district part of the town, looking through windows to find something to spend the hundred on. So far they hadn't been able to agree on anything yet.<p>

Axel raised an amused eyebrow at Riku, "Covergirl's new line of eyeshadow? I knew you were a queen Riku but I never pegged you as the drag kind."

Riku punched his idiot of an older brother in the arm, turning the magazine over, "wrong side stupid."

Axel looked down to find some sort of science article, something he found to be a bit odd to be seeing one in a fashion magazine of all places. It was titled Bi-humanoid and to the left was a photo of a young boy with dog ears and tail, smiling with his tongue hanging out, head cocked to the side. "Okay... What is it?"

Riku sighed in exasperation at the red heads laziness, snatching back the poor, abuse paper and rolling it up, sticking it into his back pocket. "You remember hearing about Professor Vexen from Organization XIII?"

"Hm, was he the one who created those little pills that allow people to turn into merfolk so they can visit Atlantica?"

"Yeah that was him. Well recently he's been trying to fuse human and animal DNA and a couple years ago he had a breakthrough with some of the domestic animals that didn't just fuse the two species together but gave the creature the ability to switch back between forms! With further testing the Organization decided it was safe to mass produce them for house hold pets. They became available to normal folk like us about a month back." The more Riku talked, the more excited he got and the more not excited that Axel got.

"But isn't that a bit cruel? And isn't that kind of like slavery?" Axel asked wearily, the idea of these half human, half animal creatures didn't sit well with him.

"They're animal's Axel, not slaves. Pets. Creatures to be loved just like other pets. And they wouldn't mass produce the things if it hurt them. The creatures would probably be too unstable or afraid of humans to be proper pets," Riku stated matter-of-factly. Axel wasn't assuaged one bit.

"Did you talk to Dad about it?"

Riku waved him off, "Dad wont care. Besides, I think having a pet would be good for him, he needs to be more social and a pet is the perfect way. Aaaand, our neighbor, already has two of them, two male cats, Zexion and Demyx, and this would give dad the perfect opportunity to go start a conversation with him, wouldn't you say?" It was not secret to either boy that their father harbored a huge crush on their handsome, blonde, _single_ next door neighbor. Axel had to agree that this would provide a perfect opportunity for their father to get back into the dating scene, preferably with their sexy, blonde neighbor.

Riku, being impatient, started to fidget as Axel thought about it, and quickly thought of something. "How about we go to the pet store and at least look at them okay? Then you'll have more to go on when you make your decision and I'll be more willing to accept it rather than flat out rejection."

Axel though for a second before agreeing to go, since Riku had a pretty good point there, and after all what's the harm in looking, right?

* * *

><p>End note: you made it! Lol what'd you think? Was it good, okay, bad, so terrible you didn't even make it to the end? Lol It would be greatly appreciated if you leave a review to let me know what you think :)<p>

Next time on KfS: Will Axel really go with Riku to the pet store? Will we find out what exactly these Bi-Humanoid things really are? Will Sephiroth get caught shaving his legs with strawberry scented shaving gel? Wait what? Why would that happen? Tune in next time to find out!


	2. Riku the ladies man

****Kittens for Sale!****

_Dedicated to my cat and to AnimositysDaughter who's review totally motivated me to get my lazy butt in gear and post this already XD Thanks for reviewing!_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters.

**AN:** so far, both chapter's in the chapter chooser thingy have titles about Riku since the full one's don't fit. I'll have to make it my mission to make it about someone else for chapter 3.

**Chapter 2:** Riku the ladies man and Axel's true love

Axel was starting to doubt the spontaneous nature of Riku's little plan when the younger of the two grabbed onto his arm and started pulling him down the street, walking with sure steps towards the pet store. It was obvious from these actions that Riku had gone to the place before, and the thought that Riku had actually put thought into this crazy idea made it not so crazy anymore. Riku was actually serious about getting a pet.

In a way it made sense, this whole bi-humanoid thing, since Riku didn't settle for ordinary things. He never had, going back to before he was born, when in the womb it came time to choose his genetics. The kid had silver hair for Christ's sake, an abnormality gifted to him at birth, one that he flaunted proudly. Axel snickered at the obscene mental image of a chibi Riku gallivanting around school, flicking his hair over his shoulder in exaggerated motions, gravity seeming to slow down as it slowed its decent and sparkles shot out from the strands, making all the girls swoon.

Riku gave him an odd look over his shoulder and Axel just shrugged innocently, pretending he wasn't just imagining his brother and his sparkle puking hair. Riku halted his walk and Axel turned to find the small little pet store they had arrived at. It was a simple little shop, a window that displayed a few pets, a glass door with the logo printed on it, a little flip sign that showed it was open, a striped green and white awning that again displayed the name "Playful Pets" on it. A sign near the door said:

WE SELL BI-NOIDS HERE

BRAND NEW SHIPPMENT OF KITTENS FOR SALE

Axel grimaced at the work Shipment. Somehow that made them seem like a package, like something not alive. Instead of focusing on that he turned to Riku, "Binoids?"

"Yeah, it's what people are calling them, apparently Bi-humanoids was too much of a mouthful." He shrugged as he walked past Axel, grabbing the handle of the door, a jingle above them signaling their entry.

"Hi! Welcome to Playful Pets! Is there anything I can help you with sirs?" an upbeat, cheerful voice sounded from their left and they turned to see a nice looking girl, auburn hair pulled back into a high pony and unique blue swirled with purple eyes smiling at them as she restocked one of the shelves.

Riku put on his charming smile and nodded, "actually, you can. You see, my brother and I," he gestured to Axel, "where hoping to look at the binoid kittens you have."

"I'm sorry sir," she shot them an apologetic look, "They kittens have all been adopted, I was sure i had taken that sign down." she glanced briefly at the window display, "Now I feel bad for misleading you." she pouted and Axel swore it could rival to Riku's.

Riku waved his hand, "No worries..." he squinted at her name tag, "Kairi, do you have any other binoids for sale?"

Her mood seemed to bounce back and she nodded, hair bouncing as she put down the package of pet food she had been unloading down onto the other stack of unpacked supplies. "Yeah, sure we do. Just let me go take care of that sign and I'll show you to them, okay? Wouldn't want to lead anyone else astray now." With one last bright smile she bounded off, humming happily.

Axel slipped his hands into his pockets, watching her leave and turning to his brother to find him staring after her, a doofy smile on his face. "What a... bright personality she has" Axel said, kicking his brother in the shin, waking him from his daze with a hiss and glare towards the older.

"Ow. She must be new here, I've never seen her before," he leaned over to look around Axel, trying to catch a glimpse of her. Axel, having just put two and two together, got a sly look on his face and went to open his mouth for a crude comment when Riku elbowed him and Kairi came bounding back inside.

"Sorry to make you wait, if you follow me to the back I'll show you where we keep the binoids." Axel though it weird that they weren't on display with the other animals up front and decided to voice his thoughts aloud.

"So, why are they separated from the other animals?" He looked around him as they passed through one of the supply aisles, looking at the various colorful toys and accessories.

Kairi flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "The binoids are kept separate because they're held in special containers. You can't put them in a cage because if they change into human it could really end up hurting them. The containers are too big to be up front, not enough room."

"Oh." he supposed that made sense.

She called for the cashier to watch the store and led them into a back room. Large glass cases lined the perimeter, and there was a display in the middle that was now empty. Probably for the kittens that had been there before. Surveying the cages, not many of them held anything in them, and Axel decided to peruse on his own as Riku followed the girl around, introducing each animal to the boy.

Axel passed a weird looking pink corn snake named Marluxia, it's eyes and pink body freaking him out a bit so he moved on, sparing the powder blue dalmatian, Isa, a quick glance before stopping in front of a display that held a light golder colored fluff ball.

He stopped and looked at it, perplexed. He was unable to discern what it was from his first glance, or second, so he checked for a card but found none. "Um, hey Kairi?" he peeled his eyes away from the fluffy thing to look over to the two who were talking animatedly together. They paused and shot Axel looks of varying degree, Kairi's of acute curiosity, Riku's of sharp displeasure at being interrupted.

"What's in here? I tried looking for the info, but it's not there..." Riku's look transformed to match Kairi's more as she wandered over to see what Axel was asking about, making a soft, 'oh!' of recognition.

"That's Roxas, he's a cat mix binoid," she stated happily. Axel looked back at the golden fluff ball. "I though you said the kittens had been sold?"

Kairi let out a small giggle, "Roxas isn't a kitten, silly. You see kittens are this small," she held her hands apart to show Axel how small a kitten was. "Roxas a cat, though he is slightly small for his age, he seems like more of a teenager cat. Especially when he rolls up like that."

"Oh," he replied again, ever loquacious.

"Would you like to see him?" she said brightly, clasping her hands together in front of her bosom. Axel shrugged.

"Sure why not."

Kairi seemed extra please with this and asked Riku to go shut the door so she could let Roxas out. Riku did so obediently and she pulled out her keys, Axel watching intently, a little surprised when one little golden triangle ear shot up from the fluff at the sound of the key entering the lock.

Kairi pulled the glass panel open, crouching down and holding out her hand, making some soft cooing noise. "Wakey, wakey Roxas, you have some nice visitors here to see you!"

The cat slowly started to uncurl itself, its tail unwrapping from it's body, it's head lifting to look over a furry shoulder, eyes opening to lazy slits as it surveyed the girl who woke him up. From his position of hovering over her shoulder, Axel became mesmerized as he stared at the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, the cat's eyes opening further as he woke.

Kairi heaved a little sigh, sounding slightly dejected. "He's not a very social cat, he prefers my sister Namine to anyone else, so it's pretty hard to adopt him off to anyone. He had a previous family, a couple who split up and whose new residence wouldn't allow either to keep."

"Wait, did you say Namine?" Riku said, once again gaining Kairi's attention. "I thought you looked kind of familiar. I had some of my classes with her last year."

The two stood off to the side forgetting that Axel was in the room, not that he minded because he didn't really notice them either. He was focused on the cat binoid, who was now sitting down, watching him through narrowed blue eyes, tail swishing behind it.

Axel knelt in front of the opening, holding his hand out cautiously, trying to get the cat to come to him. Said cat eyed his hand and then turned around, facing away and starting to give itself a tongue bath. Axel laughed at the cat's mannerisms, not missing the small twitch the cat made when he laughed.

"So, how do you get them to transform or change or whatever it is that they do?" Axel inquired, poking the cat and drawing his hand back as it was swiped at, the golden cat hissing at him in warning.

"Well, you can't make them, they'd have to do it by themselves. Roxas here doesn't change very often, so I none of us have seen it but we do have a picture in his file, from his last owners."

Axel nodded and turned to Riku. "I want him."

Riku looked kind of stunned, but then smiled, "Really? You want to get one?" he didn't try to hide his excitement.

"Only is it's him," Axel said, looking back at the cat who was watching them curiously. "Can he understand the human language?"

Kairi nodded, "yup! But only about as much as a young child could, so he understands basic stuff but if you tried to read to him from, say, Shakespeare, he would have no idea what you were talking about."

"Can he speak then?"

"Well, binoids can, but because of how rarely he changes, I bet Roxas only knows a few words. Practice makes perfect though! So he can learn how to if you can get him to."

Axel smiled, "sounds like fun, So how do we go about this whole adoption thing?"

Kairi beamed at him, "Just let me put Roxas away and I'll lead you back to get the paperwork done!"

* * *

><p>Axel and Riku where now heading back to their apartment, A wiggling cardboard box held under one arm and a binoid pet manual held open in his other hand so he could read it as they made their way back, forgoing the five hour limit so they could get Roxas home.<p>

Behind, an unhappy Riku was pack muled with supplies, grumbling to himself about life being unfair for younger siblings.

"Hey Riku, did you know that they can eat human food but have the same restrictions as their animal wold, so no milk, or-"

"AXEL WATCH WERE YOU"RE GOING!" Riku shouted, pulling Axel back onto the sidewalk as the redhead had just about walked out into traffic. He narrowly missed getting hit, the car honking madly as it sped by. Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, check this out, it says-"

"Give me that!" Riku says, snatching the book out of Axel's protesting hands and tucking it into the pile of supplies he was carrying, pushing Axel forward as the walk light turned green. "Lets concentrate on getting Roxas home _alive _first. Then you can read the book, okay?"

"Oh lighten up, Riku. How would I manage to kill Roxas in the short walk to home?" he snorted, wondering where Riku got all his crazy ideas from. Riku face palmed then continued waking.

* * *

><p>"I though I said five h- <em>what <em>is that?" Sephiroth, who had heard the door open, came out to get rid of his brats only to find two grinning boys holding a bunch of stuff that looked suspiciously like pet supplies.

"No." and he turned to go back to his office, hoping this was all some caffeine induced hallucination.

"No, wait! Just wait till you see him!" Axel called, while Riku shouted, "Think about Mr. Strife!"

The mention of their neighbor halted the older silver haired man, causing him to turn around, one eyebrow raised.

"Just take one look! He's so cute and-" Riku pushed Axel out of the way and took a step forward, setting down the cat's supplies on the table.

"Well, this is a binoid cat, and you know that Cloud has two of them, and that they're his pride and joy, and this cat could be your ticket to getting to know him better. Plus it will provide you an excuse to go bug him if you ever need 'help'"

Sephiroth seemed to think about this, and he had to admit, it was a pretty good idea. He could tell that silver hair was not the only thing he shared with Riku. It was just the type of plan he would have come up with by himself, had he not been so busy lately.

"Very well. I will allow you to keep it," both boys cheered and high-fived each other. "But," Sephiroth continued, "only if you take care of it, and I don't catch it destroying or peeing on any of my furniture, clothing, ect. or it's out, okay?"

"Yes father," they echoed, already knowing they would have had to do those things. They all stood around, staring at each other before Sephiroth crossed his arms.

"well? Aren't you going to show me our new pet?"

"Oh! Right," Axel set the box down on the floor and opened the cardboard flaps, and right away a pissed looking cat jumped out, stretching out it's body, not too happy to have been shoved in such a claustrophobic box. He eyed Axel and Riku, then his eyes landing on Sephiroth and he turned and stuck his tail up at the two boys and walked over towards the new human, slowly approaching and sniffing the air. He brushed against the leg of the older man before trotting past and going to find somewhere to hide. Axel's mouth dropped open. "He likes you!" he said accusingly at his father, "he doesn't like anyone!"

Sephiroth shrugged, "get everything set up, make sure he knows where his litter box is."

* * *

><p>Axel had never had a cat before but he had imagined it would have been different than this. He thought cats where supposed to be friendly and want you to pet them and play with them. Roxas was none of those, in fact, the cat seemed to want to have nothing to do with Axel. He preferred to follow Sephiroth around who barely paid him any attention. If Sephiroth wasn't around he'd go to Riku's room, and sit on top of the boy's book case until Sephiroth got back from work.<p>

The only time he paid Axel any attention was when he wanted food or if no one else was around to pet or brush him. Roxas' antisocial nature was off putting but Axel couldn't help but adore the moody cat.

* * *

><p>AN: so I had that one done for a while, but I haven't gotten to reading over it until now, though honestly I just did a quick spell check. I have started writing the next chapter, which will be a bunch of little snapshots of the next two years, and it might be cut in half, I'm not sure, but it might take longer cause I lost my notebook that had all the stuff I had to remember to put in it. But I'm excited to get to my favorite part after that ^_^ Also, I haven't really thought the whole Bi-binoids thing out yet, so if you have questions please ask, and if you have suggestions feel free to share :D Awesome. Please review to let me know what you think :)<p> 


	3. Cloud's horny kitties

**Kittens for Sale!**

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters.**  
><strong>

**AN:** This chapter is a little different. I didn't want to skip the next two years, but I didn't want to drag it out either, so instead it's just a bunch of scenes of getting to know Roxas :) Mainly this is centered on Roxas but does have some Zemyx, and SephirothxCloud, and some mentioned RikuKairi, but don't despair SoRiku fans! The time will come soon where he drop kicks that red head and chases after his true love, but not just yet.

**AN2:** To be safe, I'm probably going to up the rating to M just to be safe. Wouldn't want to get in trouble O_O

**Chapter 3**: Sephiroth meets Cloud's horny kitties, and Axel develops a _slight_ obsession

Roxas didn't like Axel's room. It smelled too much like room's occupant, too much like teenage boy. Not to mention it was a total sty, the floor was covered in heaps of dirty laundry, dishes were strewn about, and under his bed he found this... _thing_ that he thought might have been pizza crust some time ago.

He much preferred the room of the oldest human, the one with long silver hair. His room was always neat, dust free, and smelled like fresh air. The man had a king sized bed, and since he no longer had a spouse or partner to share it with, it left Roxas with a very comfortable place to rest without having to worry about people bugging him. The boys weren't allowed in their father's room which suited him just fine. More than just fine actually.

On nights that Roxas accidentally got shut out of the room, he preferred the youngest, Riku's, room. It was usually clean, though never perfect, but Roxas could tolerate it. The boy loved to spray his room in a myriad of perfumes, sometimes too strong for Roxas' sensitive nose, but it was definitely better than Axel's smelly room.

The only downside was that neither of these rooms had a view like Axel's room did. Both of these rooms were located on the top floor and showed nothing but trees. Axel was shoved into the biggest room in the basement since it was the coldest and Roxas swears that kid was always radiating heat. He figured that was why he didn't mind the cold as much.

But Axel had this really great view. His window was ground level and viewed the front yard and Roxas could watch everything and to add to it, he had this really fluffy lounging chair propped against the wall under the window so it was perfect to sit on and watch. The thing was old so Axel just used it to put stuff on, mainly clothes, but Roxas loved it.

Too bad he couldn't stand the insufferable red head and his smelliness.

* * *

><p>Roxas often disappeared for hours on end, and they couldn't figure out why. When they did find him, he seemed oddly subdued. Eventually Axel start to take notice that it happened every time Riku and he fought. Particularly after one of their nasty shouting matches. Axel made it his mission to avoid fighting with his brother as best as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Axel simply adored Roxas, the cat was the cutest thing ever, and secretly he couldn't help but imagine how cute his human form must be. He had done some research on the human forms of the binoids, and found out that their coloring would be similar in their human forms and Axel was a sucker for blondes with blue eyes.<p>

Unfortunately for him, Roxas did not feel the same way.

He wanted nothing to do with the eldest brother, and often found Axel's habit of following him around to be rather annoying. Axel had learned long ago that Roxas didn't like to be touched, not unless he came to you first. Luckily for him, Axel was okay with just watching.

"Awww, look at him Riku, isn't he just the cutest!" Axel cooed, clutching his hands to his chest as he stood over Roxas, who was laying on his back, paws held against his chest, like you would see a dog do, head tilted to the side. His ears twitched and his eyes opened slowly and he glared at Axel who had stepped in the way of the spot of sunlight he had been basking in.

Riku looked over and joined Axel in making cooing noises. He got up and stood next to his brother, and they both fangirled over their cat until said cat got fed up and ran off. Sephiroth momentarily pondered when exactly his boys had been replaced by girls, then went back to watching TV, unperturbed.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Cloud," Sephiroth greeted as he walked out of his door, closing and locking it behind him. His blond neighbor jumped, turning around startled. He too, was on his way to work and had been pulling out his keys, his back facing Sephiroth.<p>

"Oh, good morning Sephiroth!" He greeted back cheerfully. They greeted each other like this on the mornings they ran into each other, though it had been awhile since Cloud's work schedule changed during the summer. He was a 3rd grade teacher so didn't have work those 3 months.

"Nice weather we're having, wouldn't you say?"

Cloud stared at him for a second, surprised. His neighbor usually didn't talk to him other than to say good morning, so this came as kind of a shock. Not to mention it was a little too early to be talking about good weather wasn't it? The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and it was still kinda cold out.

"I suppose," he said awkwardly, not sure how to respond.

Sephiroth was mentally kicking himself. What a stupid thing to say. Nice weather? He was supposed to be making an impression on Cloud, not acting like an awkward fool. He was Sephiroth Norio! Determined that this could still be salvaged, he opened his mouth to say something, but was promptly halted as a blur flew in and lunged at the blonde man, who seemed just as startled.

Sephiroth's eyes bugged out when he saw that the blur was actually a naked man with a blonde cross breed of a mohawk and mullet. Then he noticed the matching blonde set of ears and swishing tail and he remembered that Cloud had two binoid cats running around.

"Cloud, Cloud! Heeeeelp me!" the nude blonde said desperately, clawing at Cloud's shirt, the cat whimpered and his owner placed his hands on his shoulders, hushing the cat kindly.

"Shh, calm down Demyx, what's wrong?" He leveled his stare with the panicked cat, who seemed to calm down instantly.

"It's Zexion, he-he," he pointed from where he came, and just as he did another blur, this one darker in color, tackled the blonde to the ground, wrestling with him, pushing the blonde to the ground and biting at his ears. The blonde cat struggled against him and Sephiroth's mouth hung open when Cloud just stood there while the cats fought, not trying to stop them.

Or at least Sephiroth though they were fighting until he heard a loud moan issue from the fighting limbs, as they suddenly paused, then the shorter, slate haired male began moving against the blonde one, making it very clear what exactly that they were doing. Sephiroth averted his eyes, a slight tint staining his pale cheeks.

Well, wasn't this awkward?

He chanced a glance back at Cloud and the man looked absolutely embarrassed, face flaming red. Sephiroth mentally drooled at the sight of his sexy, blushing neighbor. Oh how he wished it was Cloud and him there on the ground instead of the cat-humans.

"God, Sephiroth I am so sorry for this, they, ah, don't do this very often." he said, hands fidgeting with his keys. He let out a small laugh, "Okay, I lied, they do this a lot. Just usually not here, when I'm standing talking to my neighbor."

Sephiroth couldn't help but smirk at the blonde's bashfulness. As a sudden stroke of inspiration hit, he had the perfect conversation starter.

"So that's what they look like as humans?"

Cloud didn't seem to be expecting this. "huh?"

"Your cats," he said, gesturing to the horny mass of limbs writhing at Cloud's feet, "I've never seen a binoid in human form. Ours doesn't seem to want to change, he just stays a cat the whole time."

Cloud seemed to perk up at this, stepping around the pile and closer to Sephiroth, an hint of excitement lighting up his eyes. "You have a binoid cat? I didn't take you as the pet kind of person, no offense." he laughed lightly and Sephiroth died a bit from happiness overload, that piece of his soul floating happily towards heaven playing a harp. That laugh was music to his ears.

He shook his head, "None taken. Your're kinda right though, I'm not really a pet person, but my kids insisted."

Cloud looked up at him with eyes full of such adoration. "I didn't take you as being such a devoted father either, not that I'm saying your a bad one!" He added hastily, waving his hands about, "you just seem so... strict... not the type that would get their kids pets and stuff" Cloud looked like he was kicking himself mentally, "Oh god, that was stupid of me, I sound like such a jerk, judging you while I hardly know you. Please don't take it badly." He looked up apologetically.

Sephiroth inside was patting himself on the back. It was obvious that Cloud liked children (well duh, he was a teacher after all) so saying stuff like that about his kids was definitely the way to go. Why he hadn't thought about it earlier was beyond him.

He smiled to himself as they continued to talk, reminding himself to treat his boys to something nice when he got home from work.

* * *

><p>"'CAUSE WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS (duh-duh) OF THE WOOOORLD!" Axel sung and the top of his lungs, jumping up onto the coffee table and breaking out into full on rock mode with his air guitar as he continued to croon loudly (and rather off key) to his Queen album. Roxas, who was sitting in his chair, had his paws covering his ears, eyes clenched shut and hissing, though it couldn't be heard over the music Axel was blaring.<p>

Axel started to dance toward the unsuspecting cat, "I've taken my bows and my curtain calls-You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it-I thank you all." Roxas screeched as he was lifted into the air, flailing in Axel's hold. "But it's been no bed of roses-no pleasure cuiseAHH!" Roxas had gotten free of Axel's hold, jumping onto his face, claws embedded in head as he scrambled off, jumping to the floor and running off to find somewhere safe.

Axel was teased by Riku for days until the huge red scratches disappeared from his face.

* * *

><p>For Riku, things with Kairi had hit it off pretty well, and they become a couple soon after meeting. They were like two dorks in love. It was gross. Axel teased him mercilessly, picking on his brother about getting him and Kairi a strap-on, because he was pretty sure his brother was gay. Maybe he was just confused now or something.<p>

Axel himself didn't really date, he chose instead to focus on other things, like friends, or Roxas, or school, or Roxas. He couldn't help it that he wasn't too interested. He was already too busy with those things he mentioned before.

Right now he was currently lying on the floor of the living room, face propped on his elbows as he engaged in a staring contest with his unhappy little kitty, home alone again as their father was at work and Riku was on another date with Kairi.

Axel grinned and Roxas stared back, looking disinterested. "Who needs to date anyway, right Roxy? We've got each other and that's all we need!" he grinned wider when the cat just seemed to roll it's eyes at him and then proceed to give itself a bath. Axel had tried to help give Roxas a bath once but the cat didn't seem to appreciate the help, that and Axel was coughing up hair for hours afterward.

He scratched the top of Roxas' head, right behind the ears and the cat let him, and they continued to sit there.

* * *

><p>A few months after they had gotten Roxas, Axel walked in to find a very ashamed looking cat and a very smelly rug. It didn't take much for him to make connections, and he got confused. Roxas was a spiteful bastard, but he wasn't the kind that peed on things.<p>

"Eww, what's that smell?" Riku complained as he walked in behind Axel, holding his nose.

"I think Roxas had an accident." He stepped forward and began to take his stuff off, hanging his backpack up on the hook. He kept his shoes on for now until he took care of the mess. He walked to wards Roxas and the cat just backed up, head hanging low. Axel blinked at him.

"Hey, Roxy, it's okay bud, no big deal." he gathered the rug up and made his way downstairs to put it in the wash, thinking he'd clean the cat box while he was in there, figuring that was why Roxas had used the rug instead. The mystery was solved however when he walked up to find the laundry room door shut.

He opened the door and got the rug into the wash before heading to wash his hands off. Riku was mopping the landing when he passed, and Roxas was watching at the top of the stairs. He tried to pet him on his way but the cat flinched, making Axel pause.

"Hey Roxy, it's okay. It was our fault for forgetting to leave the laundry room open, okay? It's no big deal." The cat eyed him wearily and Axel reached out and scratched behind his ear and Roxas hesitantly leaned into it. Axel beamed at him and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>After all of his friends' insistence and constant pushing, he ended up on a date with this girl named Jessica. She was nice, but wasn't Axel's type. Mainly because she was a red head, and Axel, being a red head himself, though of a more literal sense, didn't have an inclination for his own people. She was also a she, and while Axel <em>was<em> bi, he leaned more towards guys.

She was a persistent little bitch though who had a major thing for Axel and followed him home, shoving him in the doorway and pushing him up against the wall and proceeded to ravish him. Axel, a little overwhelmed at what was going on, pulled his mouth away from hers but she didn't seem to mind and went for his neck. "Woah, woah, calm down!" he said, gripping her by her forearms and pushing her back so there was some space between them. She looked up at him, her hair falling around her face, having been pulled from her ponytail at sometime (not his doing) and she was panting, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

"Why baby? Too much for me to handle?" she purred seductively, and Axel laughed.

"You wish sweetheart. You're just not my type, sorry."

She crossed her arms, pouting. "What _is_ your type? I'm sure I can do a bit of role play if you want." She moved forward again but both halted at the low hiss they heard. Axel looked towards the floor to find a very unhappy cat, tail puffed up as he hissed at the girl.

"Ugh, gross. I hate cats!" Roxas hissed and made a swipe for her, his claws tearing scratches in her leg. She shouted and made to kick him but he jumped away, running off in to the dark. Axel though, saw that she had tried to kick his cat and became extremely pissed. He promptly kicked her out to the curb. Needless to say she wasn't invited back.

He sighed and headed for his room, finding a glowering cat waiting near the door he smiled. "Thanks Rox, I owe ya. She practically tried to rape me back there." He bent to pet the cat but got his hand batted away and Roxas turned tail and ran up the stairs, still angry at him.

* * *

><p>Axel looked over at Riku longingly, his younger brother sat at the other end of the couch, a sleeping Roxas curled up by his side. What Axel would give to be in Riku's place right now. "It's not fair," he whined, "why doesn't Roxy love me? I try to get his attention but he hates me, and you pay hardly any attention to him and he loves you! What gives?"<p>

Riku glanced at Axel for a second before smirking and stroking his hand down Roxas' back, the cat starting to purr in it's sleep. Axel's little rain cloud grew darker over his head. "Maybe it's because you try _too_hard."

* * *

><p>When Axel was gone at school, if it was nice enough out, he left his window open for Roxas. Roxas often took advantage of this and sat in the window during the day, enjoying watching the happenings of the outside world. This was how he met Demyx, the neighboring cat, who loved to come by and harass Roxas, making lewd comments to him and constantly asking him to join him and his partner in a three some, and being an all around idiot.<p>

His partner, Zexion, wasn't that bad though. He was quiet, didn't really bother Roxas and when they did talk it was nice to actually have some intellectual company, no matter how brief it was. Unfortunately he was just as horny as his lover and the two loved to spend most of their time fucking in cloud's yard. Right where Roxas could see.

He usually just ignored it but it was rather hard to overlook.

"Hiya Roxas!" Demyx said cheerfully as he walked by the window, sitting down by the screen. Unfortunately it didn't look like Zexion was around to distract the other blonde so he would have to put up with him. Roxas didn't bother a response and Demyx pouted. "aww, you don't have to be so mean."

Roxas sighed. "What do you want Demyx?"

Demyx perked up, "I'm booored. Zexion doesn't want to play with me, he's too busy napping in the sun."

"lucky him," he says dryly, yawning. He wished he was able to laze in the sun peacefully.

"Yeah but unlucky me cause now I have no one to play with. Plus I'm horny, what do I doooo Roxas?" he whined, and Roxas gave him a disgusted look.

"Are you two always that way? Your either fucking or propositioning me and it's disgusting!"

Demyx pouted, "but it's fun, you should try it."

Roxas turned away, jumping down. "No thank you," he said snootily, turning his tail up and stalking away. Demyx pouted, not sure what to do now, but didn't have to wonder long before he was tackled to the ground by a certain slate colored cat.

* * *

><p>One night, around 3 am, Axel woke from a bad dream where he had been stranded in the desert and died because he couldn't get water in time. Clutching his oddly dry throat as he shook off the last remnants of the dream, he threw his blankets aside and stumbled out of his room, heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.<p>

As he approached the kitchen he looked up and froze mid-step.

There, sitting at the table, was a beautiful, blonde boy with the bluest eyes, the kind Axel often dreamed about, and like his dreams, the boy was completely nude. The blonde noticed him and looked up, gaze narrowed and icy as they locked gazes, staring at each other.

Axel blinked and the boy was gone.

Blinking a few more times and rubbing furiously at his eyes, then chalking it up to his still half asleep mind, he jumped when Roxas darted by his feet, his head whipping around as he followed the cat who ran into Sephiroth's room, disappearing from sight.

Now in a daze, Axel got his water and heading back to bed.

* * *

><p>Roxas hated the outdoors, yet he was constantly trying to get out there. Once he did manage to get out though, he got so scared that he hid under a bush and waited until someone came to get him. Sometimes he got bolder and made it to the neighbors flowers, but only when the other two cats weren't around.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Axel, check this out," Riku said, waving Axel over to where he sat on the couch. Axel walked up and stood behind the couch, trying to see what Riku was talking about. All he saw was Roxas crouched down, glaring at them like usual. Axel noticed he looked a little off.<p>

"What is it?"

"Watch Roxas." Riku said, looking back at him, an evil glint in his eye. Axel felt a little uneasy.

"Okay?"

"_PST!_"

Roxas' eyes widened and his ears flat against his head as he started to back away from them in his crouched position, head darting from side to side, searching for the source of the sound. Axel's eyes widened, his heart racing with panic, he'd never see Roxas look so frightened. "Riku stop it!" he growled, smacking the silver haired boy in the shoulder.

"Why? It's funny," he laughed. Axel disagreed though, this was most definitely _not _funny. Roxas wasn't backing away and his ears went back to normal but he still looked wary.

"Funny? You think it's funny? Did you see his reaction?" Axel was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't believe it was Riku he was talking to.

"yeah, _pst!_" The same thing happened, Roxas backed away in fear, and Axel was seriously pissed off now. He grabbed Riku by his shirt and hauled him up so they were face to face.

"This is _not_ funny, Riku. He seems seriously scared, and I swear if I hear you make that noise _ever _again, I'll punch you in your pretty little face. Got it?"

Riku gulped and nodded, Axel dropped him back onto the couch.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Roxas was abused? Axel asked Sephiroth one day. They were both sitting at the table, the older reading over some of the papers he had on the table, drinking his morning coffee while the red head munched on some Captain Crunch, watching said cat sniff around the pantry.<p>

Axel's father looked up at the cat, then to Axel. "It's possible."

Axel nodded, slowly taking his eyes off the cat and turning to his father. "It kinda worries me. He doesn't like to be touched but then he's overly affectionate if we come back from being gone, he refuses to eat when we leave overnight, and he's afraid of that noise Riku makes. It makes me wonder if there's something wrong with him."

Sephiroth is silent for a moment, eyes scanning the paper. "Yes, that's true, but even if he was he'll be fine now."

Axel nodded and they fell into silence again.

* * *

><p>One day, after a year of watching his pretty little kitty very closely, he figured out a way to coax Roxy into his room. After spending the whole day cleaning his room from head to toe, making sure to pull everything out and clean behind everything (even finally throwing out that hunk of pizza-turned-mold), he pulled all of his blankets off and put them in the wash. His plan was almost done, and he went back to finish hanging up all of his clothes (now clean thanks to a trip to the laundromat, since he figured one mass cleaning was faster than doing it load by load) and leaving his window open to air out his room.<p>

He smiled when the buzzer went off, retrieving his blankets and putting his comforter on his beds (he had two twin's pushed together). He took his special blanket, this fuzzy one that was really soft and old, he laid it across the green chair on top of a bunch of pillows and tuned his radio to the classical station since someone told him that animals like that kind of music. Now all he had to do was wait.

And wait.

And wait some more.

Just when he thought it was hopeless and he was starting to nod off, he hear his door creak open, and he froze, now wide awake. He waited in the dark, the soft sound of calm music playing, and after a few minutes Roxas jumped up onto the chair, then to the window. Axel couldn't hide his smile.

Roxas glanced at him, waiting to see if he would do anything but Axel just sat there, occasionally watching Roxas, who didn't seem to mind this time. Eventually he got tired and crawled down onto the bed that Axel made for him, curling up and going to sleep. Axel fell asleep smiling.

The next morning Roxas was gone, though he expected that since he got up when Sephiroth did to be fed, so he went about his morning routine, his good mood glaringly obvious.

"What happened to you sunshine?" Riku asked, looking like death warmed over as he ate his cereal. Riku was _not_ a morning person. Axel just smiled as he twirled around the kitchen.

"Roxas slept in my room last night," he sang, putting some bread in the toaster and waiting. Riku raised an eyebrow in acknowledgment but didn't say much else.

Even though Axel did the same things again that night, Roxas didn't come back, and eventually his room fell back into it's natural disaster but Axel still counted it as a small victory.

* * *

><p>"<em>Pst!"<em>

Axel punched Riku in the face, just like he promised.

(In actuality, this was my mom doing this to my cat, and boy do I wish that I could've punched her in the face.)

* * *

><p>"Hey, Riku, have you ever seen Roxas' human form?" Axel asked one day out of curiosity. Even since that night in the kitchen, when he accidentally saw the boy, he wondered if Roxas did that often at night.<p>

"No," Riku pouted, "which sucks since the whole point of getting a binoid was because it was special but Roxas just acts like some regular cat. An antisocial one too."

Axel pondered this, and smiled. Even though it had been an accident that he had seen, he felt that this was something that Roxas had shared with him, just him. He liked being special, especially if it was to their standoffish pet. Riku saw his expression and grew suspicious.

"Why? Have you?"

"Nope, but he's probably just as cute as his kitty form."

Riku rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Axel having issues.

* * *

><p>For all that Roxas was anti social, he had some really weird habits that contradicted his cold attitude. Like when they all left for the day, they would come back to find Roxas waiting for them at the top of the stairs. Or how if they left for a few days, they would come back to find Roxas hadn't eaten anything, which was weird.<p>

* * *

><p>One morning Riku walked by Axel who was sitting at the table muttering something about 'suicide kitty.' Riku gave him an odd look.<p>

"What the hell are you going on about dude?"

"Suicide kitty!" Axel pronounced, as if it was obvious, "I think I figured out why Roxy doesn't eat while we are gone."

Riku gave him an incredulous stare. "You think our cat is trying to commit _suicide!"_

Axel nodded, totally serious. "Yeah, I think that he's afraid that we wont come back so he starves himself so that he wont have to live without us. Fortunately we come back before he starves so it all works out in the end! But yeah, suicide kitty."

Riku stared at him in disbelief, "Are you serious? Oh god, Axel I think you watch too many soap operas," he said face palming. His brother was an idiot sometimes.

* * *

><p>Even though Roxas wasn't very touchy feel-y about things, he wasn't so cold that he wouldn't offer some comfort when it was desperately needed. That was why when he woke up one morning he was instantly hit with a wall of somberness. The atmosphere was dreary, even the ever cheerful Axel seemed to be down, and everyone was quiet. He also hadn't seen Riku yet.<p>

When he approached the door to the older boy's room, he could feel the mood take a terrible dive, and he carefully pushed the door open, finding the boy sitting in the dark, laying on his bed and surrounded by pictures. He carefully jumped up onto the bed, trying not to mess things up, and saw Riku staring at a particular photo, his eyes rimmed red and looking like he was going to cry some more. Alarmed, Roxas moved forward carefully, rubbing his head against Riku's hand.

This seemed to startle the boy out of his trance, and he looked down at Roxas, a small smile gracing his lips as he saw the cat trying to comfort him. He scratched the top of Roxas' head and the cat leaned into the touch, curling up next to Riku's chest and looking at the picture he was holding. Riku noticed and offered him a smile.

"That's my twin. We took this together when our family went to a carnival one summer, about five years ago," Riku's voice started to shake, his gaze unfocused as he stared into the distance. "It w-was, uhm" he cleared his throat, "it was taken about a week b-before he died. Car accident. He was k-killed instantly, our mother died in the hospital." Silent tears escaped Riku's eyes and Roxas tried to comfort him by licking his cheek. Riku laughed, petting his cat. "Thanks Roxas."

They settled into a nice silence before Riku picked up another picture, starting to tell him about his brother. Roxas listened as Riku talked and it seemed to help his mood. "You probably wouldn't like him though. He was always hyper, just like Axel is, 'cept worse, and we all know how much you like Axel," he laughed, ruffling the top of Roxas' head. Causing the cat to give him a miffed look as he worked to smooth his fur back down. Riku only laughed harder.

* * *

><p>Axel did manage to catch Roxas as a human once more but this time he didn't think is was as much of an accident.<p>

He was sitting in his room, trying to concentrate on his homework, Riku and his dad where gone for the weekend doing something or the other. He guessed it was having to do with work and Riku had tagged along to some hotel that Axel had no interest in. He was alone in the house and thus so was startled when he heard his bedroom door being opened.

He whirled around in his seat, ready to be greeted by the sight of a burglar holding up a gun or a knife, only to get a heart attack when instead there stood a gorgeous blonde in the doorway, a pair of grey sweatpants hanging off of his hips. He looked annoyed, his tail swishing in a way that just confirmed this observation.

Axel gaped like a fish, unable to believe his eyes. His studies where so boring he fell asleep at his desk. It was the only logical explanation.

"I need help working this," he said, holding his hand out to Axel. Axel blinked and looked at the remote he held out.

"The TV?" Axel asked stupidly.

"TV?"

"Uh yeah, the thing in the living room that we like to watch," Axel tried to explain. Recognition lit Roxas' features and he nodded.

"Then yes, the TV. Help me."

Axel nodded and got up, following behind him obediently. He handed Axel the remote and sat on the couch, waiting patiently. "Are those Riku's pants?" he asked out of curiosity as the TV started up, the company logo appearing as it came out of standby.

"Yeah, I figured I should wear something to cover myself if I ever got caught again." he gave Axel a pointed look. Axel laughed nervously.

"What do you want to watch?" Roxas seemed to think about it for a second.

"That one channel with the fish in the ocean." Axel looked confused. "the one about their habitats and stuff. It's educational?"

"Oooh, that one. Okay," he flipped through the guide since it wasn't a channel he had memorized. He found it after some searching then set the remote down next to Roxas, taking a seat on the couch a bit away. He didn't want to scare him away. He kept glancing at the blonde, but eventually he was openly staring at him. Roxas noticed and turned to him, looking angry but his face flushed in embarrassment. "What?"

Axel grinned at how cute he looked, "oh, nothing."

This seemed to tick the feline off, "No really? What?"

"Just, you look really cute, that's all," he said off handedly, watching out of the corner of his eye as Roxas' anger seemed to deflate and he turned brighter red. Then he huffed and turned his attention back to the TV, but it took awhile for his blush to fade.

Axel couldn't help but find it totally adorable that Roxas liked to watch oceanic fish on the TV. It was such a cat thing, which wasn't so weird if you thought about it but it still made Axel smile.

After while he broke the silence again, "I thought Kairi said you couldn't talk much more than a child. You seem to talk just fine to me."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Kairi is an idiot. She doesn't know shit about me, I don't know what Riku sees in that air head."

Axel as surprise at hearing Roxas swear and couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, she does seem kind of stupid sometimes. She's nice though, but I don't think they'll last." Roxas nodded in agreement.

"So, why don't you like to change into your human form? Doesn't it get boring not being able to talk to people?"

Roxas scoffed, "Boring? How's it boring to watch you flounder to get my attention all day? I find it rather amusing."

Axel frowned, "ouch Roxy, that hurts," he said, clutching his heart dramatically, playing it off as nothing when it kinda did hurt his pride just a little bit. Roxas just shrugged in response.

Axel noticed his ear twitch and his grin came back, "can I touch your ears?" he asked, even though he was already reaching for them and didn't wait for permission to touch them. Roxas' eyes widened in horror and before he could stop it Axel got his hands on the fuzzy appendage and was stroking it, causing Roxas' body to go rigid and for him to let out a strangled noise, face heating up almost instantly. He hissed and pushed Axel away, ears flat against his head as he backed away, eyes on the floor.

"Don't touch my ears!" he snarled wrapping his arms around himself, "just go back to your studies okay? Thanks for the help but leave me alone."

Axel paused, lowering his hand and nodding dumbly, getting up and retreating, stopping a moment to glance back at the cat before walking back into his room. He didn't get any more homework done that night.

* * *

><p>After that little falling out, they both kinda just went back to normal, but things did change. Roxas was a cat again when Axel saw him next, and Axel was his usual self, fawning over how cute his kitty was and being ignored. He did take what Roxas had said about making a fool out of himself seriously so he started to tone down on his fawning, until eventually it only happened every once and awhile. Roxas seemed to notice and tried to get Axel's attention by going into his room and sleeping by the window or asking for attention and Axel couldn't help but fall for it.<p>

Life was good though, and it stayed that way until about mid-summer two years after they had gotten Roxas.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah... really long chapter XD yay! This one was my favorite chapter, because it was fun to write and I can't wait to get to the next couple because that's when we get more AkuRoku and probably some Zemyx and SephirothxCloud. Plus Riku will be back to being his flamboyant self since he seemed kinda subdued in this chapter. Please review to let me know what you think :) they make me want to write faster so there's some extra incentive ;)<p> 


	4. Roxas Hates You All

**Kittens for Sale!**

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own the characters.

**AN: **Oh man, this chapter just fought with me for the whole first bit and it was a total bitch to get out. Not sure how I feel about it, well at least the first part, but here's the next part, enjoy:

**Chapter 4: **Roxas hates you all and Riku is not gay!

Lately, Riku had been pushing the idea of getting a kitten. He had mentioned it a few weeks after they got Roxas, but was flat out rejected by both Sephiroth and Axel, who both noticed Roxas' insecurities, and the idea of another cat was just impossible. But in the past few months Riku had been getting pushy. Of course, he never said anything while Axel was around but the red-head had walked past rooms and had caught the end of conversations or walked into a room and Riku immediately snapped his big mouth shut, and he was starting to get suspicious.

That was why he felt his stomach drop when he received a text from his dad late one night.

_Lock Roxas up in my room please._

This morning, Riku had dragged their dad out of the house early, both having appointments for the salon today, since both silver haired males cared about the condition of their hair way too much to be healthy, and had left Axel alone, sitting on the couch with promises to be back by one. By 3:30 he found he was still alone but didn't mind it much. Roxas was forced to pay attention to him if he wanted anything so Axel didn't mind.

By 7pm, he was a little miffed and called his dad to make sure they brought him pizza to make up for this. It was now getting closer to 9-o-clock and his stomach complained loudly about their tardiness.

As dread replaced hunger in his stomach he flipped his phone open and typed out a reply.

_...You guys didn't get a dog or something right?_

_Or something._

Axel groaned. He knew it, he was sure that he was right, but he was still optimistically in denial. He went over to Rox and picked the emo cat up, who just stared at him and glowered. Axel looked at him in apology and set him down on Sephiroth's bed and Roxas just stood and watched as Axel backed out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He went and resumed his spot on the couch, trying to concentrate on the TV but inside he was worrying about their arrival.

Growling in frustration, he turned the TV off, the noise just causing annoyance. He sank back into the couch, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling, watching the shadows cast by the fan from the light over the stairs. He closed his eyes eventually, and he sat in peace until his foot started to tap of it's own volition.

He wasn't sure how he felt about this. He didn't want another cat. He was perfectly happy with Roxas who seemed to be finally settled in. He knew that the cat had issues and getting another cat would cause Roxas to become jealous probably. He'd told Riku this once when the silveret had started gushing about the kittens he'd seen in a box at a farm, and his brother just didn't seem to care.

That also concerned him. Did he care for Roxas too much? Was he taking this too seriously? He knew that Roxas was just a pet but it didn't feel like it because he was also human. Riku seemed to have forgotten that part, but he supposed Roxas didn't put forth any effort to remind him either.

He pulled his phone out, needing a distraction from his thinking. He sent out a text to one of his friends, but tossed his phone onto the cushion when he heard his dad's car pull in the driveway. He watched the door over the half-wall, their front door opening to a landing with a set of stairs that went down to the living room, Axel's room, laundry, bathroom and spare bedroom. The other set led upstairs into the kitchen and living room, then a hallway led to Riku's and Sephiroth's rooms and a bathroom.

The door opened and three people shuffled in, Sephiroth blocking most of the view as the shorter two darted down the stairs, giggling. His father himself just looked resigned and wiped out, his arms filled with bags that he dropped heavily down onto the floor.

Axel watched him walk up the stairs, unsure of what to do.

"Did you remember to get me dinner?"

Sephiroth groaned, "Oh shit, Axel, I'm sorry I totally forgot. I'll stop by the store on my way to drop off Kai-"

"Kairi's here?" Axel doesn't bother waiting for an answer and got up, jumping down the stairs and making it to the back, following the voices he heard. He guessed they were in the spare room, and as he approached the door he heard a small meow that didn't belong to Roxas. Curiosity got the better of him and he knocked on the door.

"Axel?" came Riku's voice through the door, followed by Kairi's tittering laughter.

"Yeah, can I come in?" he said, shuffling his feet. He felt excitement setting in over the dread. He couldn't help but kinda be excited, since he loved kittens, but felt like he was somehow betraying Roxas.

Riku let out a laugh, and Kairi squealed. Axel blanched, finding the two of them together revolting. Gods, they better not be doing anything gross in there. "Yeah, just hold on-_no don't do that!-_just a second Axel!"

He waited patiently, listening as a few more small meows were heard and things falling before it went quiet and then Kairi was opening the door, smiling rightly at him."Hiya Axel!"

"Hey Kairi," he said pushing past her as she shut the door, standing by it with a smile on her face, hands clasped behind her back. Riku sat on the floor holding a struggling kitten in his hands and Axel's jaw hit the floor when he saw it.

Oh. My. God.

"We got a new cat!" Riku beamed, cuddling the wiggly fur ball in his hands, staring at it with immense affection. Axel's eye twitched.

"I... see that."

"Well, what do you think of him? Isn't he just _precious_?" he continued to gush. The cat clawed him and got away, running under the computer desk in the corner.

"It's PINK!" he said, eyes following the pink cat, not sure if he could believe his eyes. _I mean, sure, binoids aren't always natural colors, but holy fucking Jesus-the damn thing was pink!_

"Ahuh!" Kairi chimed, "Isn't that cool?"

Axel stared at the girl like she had two heads.

"Hey Axel, you should watch him while I go say bye to Kairi, kay?" Riku stood and took Kairi's hand, and Axel nodded, taking a seat on the guest bed. They left and now he was alone with the cat, who was under the desk exploring things.

Axel just stared, the thing not stopping for a second, seeming unable to stay still. Eventually the cat got curious and jumped onto the bed beside him and Axel caught it, picking it up.

The kitten had soft pink fur with a white belly, paws and mouth. It had big blue eyes and the top half of it's left ear was missing, which made Axel wonder what had happened. It's head was way too big for it's body but Axel couldn't help but admit that the kitten was quite adorable. _Roxy's still way cuter though _he quickly reassured his guilty conscience.

Plus the cat was so small! It was hard to fit it comfortably in both hands but too awkward to hold with one, and it was so very thin. He felt like he was going to squish it in his hands, so he dropped in back onto the bed and it jumped onto him and dove into his hair, attacking the mass or red spikes. Axel laughed, struggling to untangle the kitten who would nip and bat at his fingers if he tried to get him, and damn those claws were sharp. Eventually he just leaned back and he fell out, immediately bouncing back up and running off to explore the bookshelf.

Axel laughed, this cat was hyper which was kind of fun. He yelped when the kitten went for his foot, little needle-like claws embedding into his toes through his socks. He lifted his foot in the air and the cat jumped at it but missed. Axel laughed again, finding this extremely entertaining.

Maybe a new kitten wasn't so bad after all. Maybe.

Guilt started to settle in, and he calmed down, watching as the cat occupied itself with a dryer sheet, thankful that Riku came back soon after and he slipped from the room.

* * *

><p>Axel set the over to pre-heat to 450, pulling out a pan from the cupboard and ripping the plastic off of his pizza, placing it on the pan which he set on top of the stove while he waited for the timer to go off. He leaned against the counter, staring at the back of his father's head, who sat on the couch watching TV. Axel bit his lip, wondering if he should say anything. His mouth decided to say something anyway.<p>

"So what's up with this?" he asked, obviously talking about the cat. His tone was laced with the annoyance he was trying to jeep hidden.

"We decided to get another cat," Sephiroth replied calmly, turning to face Axel.

"We? Who's we? Cause I wasn't involved and I'm part of this family, but I'm not part of that we."

Sephiroth sighed. "Do you not want it?"

Axel averted his eyes, huffing out a breath, not sure what his answer to that question was. "I don't know, whatever." he turned away, watching the timer on the oven. His father didn't say anything back to him.

* * *

><p>"Dude what happened to you?" Axel said, laughing at Riku's less than stellar appearance. The boy looked like he'd gotten harassed by a group of old men on a public bus, his usually immaculate hair was a rats nest and his nightshirt had some buttons undone so it hung off the one shoulder, but the expression on his face just pulled the look together perfectly.<p>

Riku sat down heavily into his chair at the table, glaring darkly at Axel as he grabbed the cereal box, gripping it tightly as he dragged it across the table, nearly dumping the whole thing in his bowl. The milk suffered a similar fate and even Sephiroth couldn't help but be slightly amused at his usually flamboyant son's display.

"Oh god- Is that a hickey?" Axel burst out laughing, the red mark on Riku's neck fit in with Axel's story perfectly. If only it was logical for Riku to have taken a bus so early. Maybe he was sneaking out to see his secret male lover? God, Axel sure hoped so. He still refused to believe Riku wasn't a flaming homosexual. Axel Norio was never wrong dammit! His gaydar was top of the line baby!

Riku blushed a dark red, cereal spraying the table as he hissed at Axel, causing their father to wince in disgust and back away. "No you fucktard, it's not a hickey! That god damn kitten wont leave me alone at night. I think he was taken from his mother too soon because he was suckling on my neck last night. All. Night."

"Whoo! Go Riku! I didn't know you had it in you bro!" Axel teased, ruffling Riku's already messy hair nest, causing the boy to scowl more and slap his hand away. Axel suddenly cringed and leaned away from Riku. "Dear lord what is that _smell?" _

Riku sighed, "Pinky has stomach problems I think. He's probably sick cause he keeps sneezing too. His farts are the worst though, I swear I'm going to suffocate in there at night," Riku put his head down onto the table, shoulder's shaking as he fake sobbed, "It's worse than a freaking baby!"

Their father scoffed. "Ha, yeah, you don't get to say that until you've had children."

Axel grinned, laughing at Riku's misfortune, the silver haired boy stuck his tongue out at his and made a nasty face, Axel flipped him the bird.

Then Axel's face lit up in realization, "Hey wait, I though the binoids were made in tubes of something, I didn't know they reproduced sexually."

Riku looked a little confused. "You know, I have no idea if they can or not, but why else would he suck like that if he wasn't trying to get milk."

Axel shrugged, "dunno, we should check that out though, cause now I'm curious."

"_You_ can, _I_, on the other hand, am going to shower then get some real sleep, in _my own_ room, where there _aren't_ any devil kittens," he got up and put his bowl in the sink, heading towards the door.'

"You're the one who wanted him so badly," Axel sing-songed, causing Riku to throw a withering glare over his shoulder. Unfortunately for Riku it just bounced off Axel's invincibility shield. Riku pouted, it wasn't fair that siblings were able to survive your death glares. Not fair at all!

* * *

><p>"Oh em gee! Axel you totally just missed it! Pinky did this really cute thing where he stuck his head in a pudding cup and it got stuck and he couldn't figure out how to get it off," Riku gushed, pulling out his phone and flashing a picture of the kitten at Axel who took his phone since Riku was moving it around too much. The picture made him laugh too.<p>

"Seriously Ri, Pinky is the stupidest name ever. I refuse to call it that."

Riku snatched his phone back and pouted, "but it fits perfectly!"

"But it's so stupid! In fact, that's why it's stupid! To make up for the loss of manliness his pink fur gives him he needs a manly name. Like Peirce or Brock. No wait, Axel Jr.!"

Riku looked affronted at the suggestions, "Ugh, Axel gross! Those are the stupidest names ever!"

"Oi!"

"What about Marluxia?"

"How did you come up with that?"

"well you see, the other night I had this dream where I was Cinderella and my fairy god mother was named Marluxia and he had to get me to the ball so that I-"

Axel burst out laughing, "Oh god- Ha ha! A-are you sure your not gay!" Axel gasped out, clutching his stomach.

Riku clenched his fists and turned red with anger, shaking with it as he glared at Axel. "I'm NOT gay!" he yelled, throwing his arms up and stomping off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

(AN: poor Riku. lol)

* * *

><p>Roxas was pissed. He was angry, he was upset, he was jealous, confused and nervous. He was an emotional wreck.<p>

He knew what was going on, he wasn't stupid. He knew what was in that room, even if they tried to stay quiet about it when he was around. He could still hear the meows coming from that spare room.

He was pissed that they would get a new cat. Why did they need a new cat? They already had him! They didn't need a new cat!

He was angry that they were treating it like some big secret. He's not stupid goddammit! He's not deaf!

He was upset because they didn't need another cat. What about _him?_ Was he not enough?

He was jealous since he had to compete with a kitten and the odds weren't in his favor. Kittens were cute, and cuddly and playful, all the things that he was_ not._

He was confused about why they would want another cat. Why would they want another cat? He hadn't done anything wrong had he?

And he was nervous. He didn't like this one bit, not at all. What would happen to him? Would he be forgotten? Was he being replaced? Would they bring him back now that they had a better cat?

All of these things were driving him crazy, so many emotions and he wasn't sure which one to feel.

The kitten had been around for a couple days now and each day Roxas got more paranoid. He was jumpy and swiped at anyone who came near him, he didn't want to be touched and he wouldn't so much as acknowledge anyone who smelled like kitten. What surprised him was how much Axel didn't smell like kitten, in fact the red head seemed anxious just like him, which confused Roxas more, since what did Axel have to worry about?

The red head chose to spend a lot of his time in his room and Roxas felt like sitting in the window that had been left open 24/7 recently, sometimes allowing the red head to pet him. This seemed to please Axel. Once he even sat in the sun spot on his bed, right next to him, and Axel, who was reading at the time, looked over his book at him and smiled before going right back to his adventure about orange jumpsuit clad ninjas and their emo best friends.

Roxas felt peaceful at these times, because from here there was no sign of the cat, he couldn't be heard or smelt and for just awhile, Roxas could pretend that everything was normal.

But it wasn't; not even close.

"C'mere Roxas," Riku cooed, approaching the catatonic feline cautiously, knowing the yellow furred creature had taken a huge disliking to him lately. Roxas glared at him and let out a low growl from the back of his throat. Axel heard this and turned from his spot on the couch, watching over his shoulder.

"Dude, just leave him alone."

"Shush Axel, Kairi told me to bring him in the bathroom. We're going to introduce him to Marly."

"Marly? What kind of stupid name is that?"

"Hey! Don't be mean! Marluxia is a very cute nickname for my super cute kitty!" Riku pouted. He had spent hours picking out the perfect nickname since Marluxia was a little long, and who was Axel to call it stupid? No one, that's who.

Roxas yelped when Riku snuck up and hoisted him into the air, holding the cat at an angle where he couldn't claw Riku from. He squirmed to no avail, Riku's hold was solid. Axel watched in dread as he was brought into the bathroom. He put the TV on mute, listening to what was happening inside. He heard Kairi shriek.

There was some commotion then the door was opened, a yellow blur darting out of the room and hiding behind Axel's legs, hissing at the silveret that had followed him out. Riku stopped at the look Axel was giving him, scowling at his older brother. Axel had his don't-fuck-with-me-or-you-die look and Riku knew if he wanted to wake up with all of his hair he should give up.

Kairi walked out of the bathroom with the cat cage, the small pink cat crying out, slightly freaked out. Roxas tensed, bearing his teeth. Axel looked back at the girl, who had tears in her eyes and a pout on her face. He sent Roxas a mean look.

"What happened in there?"

"Roxas saw the cat and got away, he went after the cage and he got Kairi pretty bad." Riku said, and true enough Kairi had a bright red scratch mark across her neck and a few on her arms. Riku had some on his shoulders, but was otherwise alright. Axel looked back at his cat who was eying Kairi with a smug look. Axel barked out a laugh.

"Looks like he was trying to kill you Kai." the girl pouted and Riku cracked a smile, but hid it when Kairi looked at him with a sour look.

"Hmph! That thing is evil! Here take your cat, I have to get back home," she shoved the carrier into Riku's hands and stalked out, making Riku sigh.

The past few days Kairi had been moody and not her usual up beat self. It wasn't fun to be around her but if he refused she would either get a.) sad that he was unavailable or b.)angry the he didn't have enough time for her. Apparently she was on some new medicine for something or other. She didn't really specify.

"Girls," he said hopelessly. Axel smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Riku shot him a glare, "Don't you say it!"

Axel held up his hands, trying to innocent. "I wasn't going to say nothing, nope, not at all."

Riku didn't believe him but just rolled his eyes, adjusting his hold on the cat carrier and making his way downstairs. Axel thought about saying something but didn't in lieu of grinning down at the cat hiding behind his legs. "Hey there Roxy!"

Roxas turned his head up to face Axel, and then Axel was no longer looking at a cat but a furious blonde, who was kneeling on the floor and glaring towards the stairs. "What is that thing?" he accused, looking back to Axel expectantly.

Axel just stared dumbly. "Well, ya see-" Roxas started as there was a pounding of steps on the stairs, signaling Riku's return and he was once again a cat, running off to hide. Axel sighed in disappointment, he had been hoping they could have talked more.

"Hey, dude, I challenge you to a brawl" Riku said as he bounded into the living room, going over to set up the Wii. Axel grinned, catching the controller his brother threw at him.

"Oh, you're on Riku. Prepare to get you ass handed to you."

* * *

><p>They had been meeting up every couple of weeks for while now, having lunch together as close friends, though they still weren't as close as Sephiroth was hoping they would be. But as a man with two children and a demanding job, he didn't have time to have flings and one-night stands. He was looking for a partner and he had to make sure it would last before he tried anything. It wasn't because he was too chicken, so just ignore what Riku says since he doesn't know what he was talking about.<p>

Cloud was chatting away happily about one of the kids in his class, Johnny or something, and how he had tried to give a girl a valentine card (two weeks early) but accidentally dumped the whole jar of sparkles on her. Normally Sephiroth would be listening with apt attention, but the past few days had been hard on him, he'd barely slept with all of the work he was getting so you could hardly blame him when he zoned off into space.

"Am I boring you?" Cloud asked playfully, noticing Sephiroth's half-awake stare, and the man in question looked over at him slowly, as if not understanding the words.

"Ah, no, please forgive me, I'm just a little tired." Sephiroth said, cursing at himself for not paying attention.

Cloud just smiled and waved it off, cradling his cup of tea in his hands, having finished lunch quickly so he could talk without interruption. He had noticed the purple marks under his lunch companion's eyes and the slight dull the the shiny silver hair. The man was still gorgeous but not up to full shine, not that Cloud was looking or anything. He just... noticed. "Are you alright?"

Sephiroth sighed, setting down his fork and leaning back in his chair. "I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately; I've had a lot of work and with the new kitten and all..." he trailed off, gesturing vaguely with his hand.

Cloud's eyes lit up, "new kitten?" he questioned excitedly, almost bouncing in his seat.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at him, amused by the man's somewhat childish behavior. "Yes, Riku insisted that we needed another cat so we got a new kitten last week."

"That's so cool! Is it a regular or a binoid?"

"Binoid"

"Ooo! I wanna see it!" Cloud said, leaning over the table and looking at Sephiroth with big, pleading eyes. Sephiroth couldn't help but smile.

"He, and you could come over whenever you want to meet him. His name's Marluxia."

Cloud nodded excitedly, wanting to go now, but knew they both had to return to work now and that he was being silly anyway. What kind of grown man got excited over kittens? He blushed slightly and sat back in his seat, "Marluxia? That's quite an interesting name."

The silver haired male nodded in agreement. "Riku picked it out. It's quite the improvement from what he wanted it to be at first."

"What was that?"

"well, the cat is pink and he wanted to call it Pinky." both men cringed. "Not the most creative name."

Cloud laughed, "I hate it when people give such generic names, like Demyx used to be called Sunny and Zexion was Stormy. My own parents named me Cloud because of my blue eyes and it reminded them of the sky. Though, it's unusual for a person to be called Cloud so it's okay I guess" he said shrugging. "Oh! But I love your name! It's so strange, and I've never heard of anyone with a name like it. I even googled it and there's nothing except your website, some game character and something about a kabber or something," he said, trying to think back to what he'd seen on the wiki link he'd clicked.

Sephiroth stared at him for a second, looking strangely at the blonde. Cloud had googled him? Oh how wrong that sounded. He shook himself, "My parents like odd names. And they got Sephiroth from the Kabbalah, it means enumeration."

"That's Jewish right? Zexion's Jewish too, but I don't really understand any of it."

"Your cat is Jewish?"

"Yeah, he is. He's just like a person except he can turn into a cat whenever he wants to. And he's like abnormally smart, but that's not anything odd."

Sephiroth looked thoughtful. The thought of a cat being religious had never crossed him before and it was rather odd. He just shrugged though, to each his own. Cloud checked his watch, seeing that he should have left a few minutes ago. He stood and gathered his stuff, pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Aw, crap, I gotta get going, I'll see you later okay?" He said, and waved, turning around to leave, but Sephiroth got up and called after him. Cloud turned to look at his neighbor questioningly. "Did I forget something?"

Sephiroth shook his head, "Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow? You could meet the new kitten."

Cloud's face lit up and Sephiroth felt his heart speed up a bit, "Yeah sure! What time?"

"Around 6:30?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then!" and with a final wave he turned and walked to his bus stop and Sephiroth headed the other way towards his car.

* * *

><p>Axel is awoken that night by a weight crawling into his bed and sitting at the end. The weight shift of the bed brought his body back to consciousness but the figure crawling on top of him is what caused his brain to catch up, and his eyes shot open and he was met with glowing blue eyes, glinting at him in the darkness. He startled and sat up, Roxas sat back on his haunches, staring at Axel, tail swishing. They stared at each other for a few seconds, Axel rubbing his eyes trying to dispel the sleep from them.<p>

"Rox?" he asked, voice rough from disuse. The boy shifted and got closer, coming face to face with Axel, their noses almost touching as his angry blue eyes stared into shocked jade ones.

"Why?" he hissed, gripping the front of Axel's shirt, shaking him slightly. He repeated himself when Axel gave no answer and this time his voice cracked and his ears drooped, the hurt showing over the anger. Axel broke from his stupor and reached out, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder, causing him to hiss and tense but deflate a seconds later, sagging into Axel, forehead resting against his collar bone, grip relaxing as he shook.

"Roxas, hey, it's alright, we-"

It's not alright!" Roxas hissed, pulling back, glaring accusingly. "Why did you need another cat? Am I not enough?"

Axel frowned. "Roxas, you're _more_ than enough, you-"

He was once again cut off by the blond. "Then why did you want another cat?" Axel's expression softened when he saw that the blonde looked like he was about to cry. He reached out and pulled the cat boy towards him, Roxas being difficult and staying stiff as Axel hugged him, trying to hold back his tears. He hadn't cried in years, he wasn't going to start now.

"Hey, don't look at me, I didn't really want another cat," Axel said, shaking his head. He wasn't going to get blamed for something that was all Riku's doing. The cat's ear twitched, tickling Axel's nose.

"... you didn't?" the blonde cat said, staring at the front of Axel's nightshirt, fingers playing with the fabric absently. He relaxed in the human's hold, his anger fleeing him and he moved his eyes up to meet Axel's asking for reassurance.

"No, that was all Riku. I just, you _are _enough Roxy," he said, rubbing the boy's back gently, and Roxas curled up against him. Axel sighed mentally now that the cat had calmed down. He just pet his hair, thinking about how soft it was, just like the cat's silky fur. Roxas suddenly turned to Axel again, this time a few tears had escaped his eyes, trailing down his cheeks. Roxas was still unsure about things, Axel had reassured him some but he couldn't help but doubt things.

"B-but why did you let them get another cat? Am I not enough for Riku? Did I do something wrong?" on the last question his voice got really quiet and it reminded Axel of a scared child. He wasn't sure what to do, he wasn't good at consoling people.

"You did nothing wrong Rox," he tried, smiling at him. Roxas nodded but then started to cry harder, lunging forward into Axel, knocking him back against the wall ad he sobbed into his shirt.

Axel stared down at him in bewilderment, shocked that that cat was crying all of the sudden. Had he said something wrong? The blonde continued to sob on his chest, arms going around Axel as he clung to him with a death grip. "D-don't... don't give me away, p-please!" he cried out, voice shaking and sounding so scared that Axel felt his chest tighten and he hugged the boy back just as tight, hushing him and whispering into his ear calmly, rocking him in his arms, letting the boy cry it all out.

"Shh, Rox, I'll never give you away okay? You're going to stay with me always." Roxas nodded and buried himself further into Axel, if that was even possible. He wanted that, he wanted to stay with Axel forever. Axel just continued to comfort him until eventually the boy's cries turned into sniffling and hiccuping, and eventually his shaking stopped, and then finally his grip loosened and his breathing evened out. Axel maneuvered them so that he was lying on his back with Roxas laying on top of him, pulling his blankets over them both.

Axel watched the boys now peaceful sleeping face, dried tear tracks still visible and eyes still puffy but the strain and sadness in his face was gone, muscles relaxed. He ran his fingers through Roxas' hair absently, watching as the soft blonde ears twitched when he stroked them, and he nearly jumped when something slithered around his waist until he realized it was only Roxas' tail curling around him. He let out a long sigh and stared up at the ceiling, mind still going a mile a minute.

He couldn't help but think about why Roxas was so broken up, he couldn't help but wonder why he thought he would be given away just because they had a new cat. Axel decided that he definitely didn't like this new cat, not if it upset Roxas so much. He did feel slightly guilty because it wasn't the kitten's fault, but he would choose to be on Roxas' side. With that he closed his eyes and enjoyed having the boy cuddled up next to him and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Bet you all expected the new cat to be Sora didn't you? Lol so did I actually XD He decided to change roles last minute so instead of showing up in this chapter, he won't be making an appearance until the end of the next chapter but I can't wait until he does. Review and let me know what you think! Reviews also make me write faster (*hint hint*) :D


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

**AN:** I'm such a loser. I say more reviews would make me update sooner but here I am, posting this two weeks later than I had hoped. But anyways , HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS! I got ten reviews! I feel so freaking loved! I don't deserve such wonderful people after how long I took. *cries* Well, hopefully this will make up for the wait! Lots of fun stuff happens :D Enjoy!

AN2: OMG IM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! This is the first half of chapter 5, since it was taking forever and the second part of it was being a major pain in the butt. Hopefully I'll get that part out soon. Now they'll just be two shorter chapters.

**AN3! **this was supposed to be out Sunday, but my laptop battery decided it no longer wanted to live soooo I had to go get a new one. Eff my life . Sorry for the delay!

**Chapter 5 part 1: **Roxas does the dishes, oh my!

Axel was startled out of sleep the next morning by a high pitched scream, shooting up in bed only to knock his head against an equally startled Roxas, both cussing and holding their noses in pain. Roxas looked over at the door with wide eyes and saw Riku there, standing with his mouth open, eyes wide and pointing straight at him. He quickly changed back to cat form and fled under Axel's bed so he couldn't be caught.

"Jesus, Riku! What the hell?"

"Dad! Axel is raping our cat!" He shrieked, turning tail and running off, leaving behind a confused Axel. What the hell was Riku going on about?

He decide it didn't matter, putting his head back onto his pillow and falling happily back to sleep.

Then Riku's words registered in his mind.

He was flying from his bed, running up after his pervert of a brother, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs to see a deranged Riku attacking their father. Said victim looked startled, grabbing his youngest by the shoulders and holding him at arms length. They (Axel and Sephiroth) just watched as the boy spazzed out unnecessarily.

After about 5 minutes of it Sephiroth yawned, growing bored. "Riku please calm down, I have stuff to do today and your tantrum isn't speeding things along."

Riku stopped and crossed his arms, "Axel is a sick pervert!"

"What?" Axel shouted, confused with why Riku was acting like such a bitch today. "It was nothing like that! He just slept in my bed you idiot!"

Riku pointed an accusing finger at him, "You two were all cuddled up and Roxas was a human! His poor innocence!" Riku cried, slapping his hands onto his cheeks and looking horrified. "What have you done to our poor kitty cat?"

"His innocence? What? I haven't done anything to him you hussy!"

"HUSSY?" Riku roared, his face taking on an ugly expression. Most would cower from the pure ugliness and intensity but all present were already used to this. "Oh why you-!" Riku charged towards him, arms raised, claws extended, ready for an all out bitch fight. Axel 'eep'ed and jumped back, causing Riku to swipe at empty air. "Face me like the proud whore you are Axel!"

"Proud whore? I think you're getting us confused again!" he replied, running to the other side of the island, Riku standing at the other side, both poised to run, waiting for the other to make a move.

Riku scoffed, "I think not, Axel. I'm the one who's still a virgin!"

"So? You don't need to offer up your ass to be a whore, there's always your mouth!" Axel sneered, and Riku's eyes widened then narrowed, their fight escalating into something else entirely.

"You promised not to mention that you- you cat fucking cock sucker!"

Axel blinked, taking a second to realize what Riku was talking about, then grinning slyly when he did. Sephiroth on the other hand looked flabbergasted. His son, his little baby, had sucked someone off for money? Is that what they were talking about? Oh dear lord! And his other baby had lost his virginity? Well, that wasn't as shocking. He had to put a hand on the counter to steady himself. He'd raised his children better than that, hadn't he?

What he didn't know was that wasn't the truth, Riku hadn't done that, and never would. The true story was that some drunk creep had come up to him just last week and asked to get a blow job from him for twenty bucks and had thoroughly embarrassed Riku in front of Axel and Kairi and he'd sword his brother to secrecy. He'd been unable to look Kairi in the face for a week but the girl had just laughed it off and told him to just forget about it. If only it were so easy. She'd be offended too if random drunk strangers mistook her for a cheap whore.

Meanwhile, Axel had opened his mouth to say something smart back but all that came out was a very unmanly shriek when Riku decided to screw chasing him and lunge -fucking _lunge- _over the island, right towards Axel. They ended up in a ball of limbs on the ground, kicking and punching and pulling hair, screaming and insulting and shouting. Sephiroth slowly backed away from the kitchen with his coffee, waiting for the storm to pass from the safety of the living room.

* * *

><p>"Okay boys, we have a lot to do and not a lot of time to do it in," Sephiroth preached, pacing back and forth in front of the couch he'd forced his kids to sit on, eying them with a serious look. Axel was reminded of those army andor boot camp movie scenes where the sergeant or whoever would give a lecture and whatnot about behaving and obeying orders. Blah, blah, blah. He suddenly halted and spun towards them, "Axel"

"Yes sir!" he said, hand flying up to salute his father. The other two males in the room shot him odd looks but Sephiroth just coughed and ignored it.

"You'll be taking on the kitchen. I want all counters, floors, and dishes scrubbed till they sparkle and no trace of grime and smudges on the appliances. And Riku,"

Riku sat up straighter, praying to the gods that he wouldn't get stuck with the-

"Bathroom and hallways. I want to be able to see my reflection on the surfaces, that include sink, faucet, counter, floor, and even the toilet. There better not be any sign of dust and I want you to bleach the shower till it's white again."

Riku groaned. He always got stuck with the bathroom! It was so gross! So many germs! Plus their shower was a soft blue color! No matter how much bleach he used it wouldn't turn white! Where was his father's brain? He was about to point this out but a bucket full of cleaning supplies was shoved into his hands and he had to lunge to catch the mop coming towards him. He scowled but stalked to the bathroom, dropping the supplies unceremoniously onto the floor and ripping the hair band from his wrist and pulling his hair up into a messy ponytail so it would stay clean.

All the males had to pull their hair up when cleaning, Sephiroth especially, pulling his long, sliver hair up into this swoopy fancy up do that made prom queens jealous of his talent. And this from when he was pulling it up to clean. Imagine what he could do if he tried. Girls everywhere cried when he announced he would go into law and not cosmetology.

Their house wasn't really a mess, everyone picked up after themselves for the most part so there was no junk lying around, but things like dust and dirt still happened so they had to vacuum and what not. The only things that was a mess was the dishes, as they all kinda had their own eating schedule, Sephiroth's being whenever he got spare time, Riku's having to be a specific time because keeping up his figure and looks was hard work dammit! Axel preferred to eat breakfast early and have dinner late, usually at 11. Lunch was iffy, Axel only remembered to eat it if he wasn't busy though he usually just skipped it. To many things to do in the day to eat lunch. It might have something to do with how skinny he was.

Axel got a start on the kitchen, deciding to get the dishes out of the way first. He opened the dishwasher, pulling out the top rack and grimacing. It was obvious that Riku had done the dished last. The little twat had this thing for stacking the bowls in the middle of the damn rack, just like the manual showed, making them take up two rows, instead of the one it normally did because Axel didn't do manuals. He did things his own way. Deciding to kick Riku's ass later, he unloaded and loaded the damn thing, starting it and realizing he'd probably want to change his clothes first. He was wearing one of his favorite long sleeve shirts so he figured it would be better to put on an old tank top. Water got everywhere when he did dishes by hand.

He walked into his room and nearly had a heart attack, shouting and clutching at his chest when he walked in to find Roxas sitting in the middle of his bed reading a book. The small blonde shrieked and dropped the book, wide eyes meeting acid green. He then scowled, "What the hell? What was that for?"

Axel gaped for a second, not used to Roxas being so casual around him. He slowly realized that Roxas was waiting for an answer. "Oh, I just... You startled me."

"Nice hair," Roxas snickered, thinking Axel looked a bit silly with the half-pony thing holding his bangs back, though some had fallen out and basically the whole point of it was moot.

"Shut up shorty," Roxas bristled at this but decided not to say anything. Axel watched his with a smile on his face, forgetting why he had come down here at all.

Roxas gave him a puzzled look, tilting his head to the side, his right ear twitch and Axel had to push down the urge to awww at him. He didn't think Roxas would appreciate it. Instead Roxas just shrugged and changed the subject. "Are you busy?"

"Kinda, I have to clean the kitchen. Why?"

Roxas shrugged again but Axel noticed that his shoulders drooped slightly as did his ears. "No reason, there's just not much to do in here."

Axel scratched his head, knowing that Roxas was right. Axel didn't have much other than clothes, books, and other miscellaneous crap in his room. All his consoles were out in the living room. "Do you wanna help dry dishes?" he offered, though he doubted Roxas would accept. He walked over to his dresser, pulling open the 2nd drawer to find a new shirt.

Roxas was silent, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. Axel suggested going up into the kitchen, in the open, and the only way he could help was as a human. That wold mean showing others. He... wasn't sure if he could do that yet. But Axel wanted him to help, so Roxas should help. Axel did help him last night and he kind of owed him. He didn't want to owe him and then end up paying a steeper price. Dishes was nothing. He didn't want to have to... do whatever worse thing that Roxas probably wouldn't want to do.

"Alright, sure."

Axel turned around, eyes wide and a bright smile splitting his face open, "Really?"

Roxas glanced up and couldn't help the small smile that showed at seeing Axel so happy.

"That's great! This is so cool!" Axel knew he was acting pretty childish, but hell, he was excited! This was Roxas, his antisocial, snobby cat, who never let others see him as a human, offering to help. This was the best day of his life. He pulled out a shirt for Roxas and tossed it to him. It was a little too big but not by much, it would work for now. Maybe later he'd buy Roxas some of his own clothes.

They made their way up the stairs, Axel whistling happily, Roxas trailing behind him, less enthusiastic, holding his arms close to his chest, nervous about seeing everyone like this. When they did arrive at the top of the steps, Roxas paused, looking around, seeing Sephiroth with his back turned, wiping down the windows of the living room. He finished and turned around. Pausing when he saw Roxas, looking a little confused before his eyes traveled upward and recognition dawned in his eyes.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned to look at Axel who had called to him, holding out a dish towel to him. Sephiroth sent him a warm smile when he glanced back and then Roxas finally moved, going up to Axel and taking the towel.

"You ever done this before?" Axel asked, grabbing the drain plug and securing it in place, turning on the hot water and squeezing soap into it. Roxas shook his head, watching Axel curiously. "No? Well I'm just going to wash all of these up, rinse 'em, then I'll put them in the drying wrack, where you can let them sit for a few minutes then you wipe off all the water with that towel, kay?" he smiled at the cat, who nodded.

"awesome," Axel grabbed the first few dishes, dumping them into the soapy water, getting to work while trying to engage Roxas in conversation. It didn't really work, the cat preferred to stay silent, so he ended up just talking to himself, but he didn't mind to much since he knew Roxas was listening to him.

Everyone stopped when the doorbell rang, confusion being the all around feeling. Nobody had any idea who it could be. The only one they were expecting was cloud but it was way too early for him to stop by. Axel turned to look at his father who shrugged and put down his cleaning rag, going to answer it. Axel watched from the top of the stairs curiously, Roxas peeking his head out from behind him.

Sephiroth, to say, was stunned to see Cloud standing at the door, nervously playing with his hands, smiling sheepishly at the silver haired male. "cloud, your um, early." He said, shifting to the side to let the blonde in so he could close the door. Internally he was panicking. He was in now way ready for Cloud to show up. He was in his cleaning clothes! A pair of grey sweats and a ratty white shirt! Nowhere near presentable.

While waiting for Sephiroth to finish his mental hissy fit, Cloud glanced up the stairs, seeing Axel and waving, the boy waving back enthusiastically. Roxas grew curious about the other blonde. He'd seen him from the window sometimes, he was Demyx and Zexion's owner.

Cloud noticed him and his smile widened, "Hello there, you must be Roxas!" he stated cheerfully and said cat reached up, grabbing onto Axel's arm, staring warily at the stranger before nodding. "I've heard a lot about you from Demyx. And Sephiroth, of course."

Roxas' ears perked at the mention of Demyx, realizing he hadn't really seen the sandy blonde cat or his periwinkle counterpart lately. Roxas didn't say anything back, just nodded again and hid further behind Axel. Cloud sent him a smile, even though the blonde couldn't see it but inside both he and Axel were cooing over the shy cat's cuteness. Behind him Sephiroth coughed and he jumped, spinning around, remembering why he was here in the first place.

"Oh yes, sorry. I uh, your cat is very cute by the way." he felt awkward right now, he really wasn't sure how to start so he just ended up tripping over his words. Sephiroth just offered a small, encouraging smile, nodding in agreement. Roxas was quite cute. "yes, but I'm here to say that, uh, I won't be able to make it tonight...my boyfriend showed up randomly for some surprise date he's been planning for a few weeks and I just couldn't say no after all the time he put into it." he trailed of softly, voice laced deeply with regret.

Sephiroth stood quietly, taking a second to soak up his words before calmly nodding. Inside he was kinda really devastated. Not only had he really been looking forward to it, he'd found out Cloud was gay, which was good, but taken, which just made everything worse. He wasn't really sure how to respond so he kinda didn't say anything. That only made it even more awkward for Cloud.

"I uh, I'm really sorry Sephiroth..." Cloud bit his lip softly, really wishing that he could make it tonight. It sucked that his boyfriend had showed up

"Oh, no, it's alright. Really." he smiled tightly, wanting nothing more than to run to his room like a little girl. But he resisted; he wasn't little and most certainly wasn't a girl.

Cloud shuffled him feet, eyes darting to the floor before a smile broke out on his face and he met the older man's gaze again. "But I definitely still want to have dinner with you and your family, so maybe another night?" and he looked so hopeful and excited that Sephiroth could only agree.

Not that he could deny him anything.

Clouds smile brightened and he hugged Sephiroth quickly, making the heaviness of Sephiroth's heart ease for a second before he was waving and heading out of the house nearly skipping, and the door closed behind him and the heaviness was back. From the top of the stairs Axel watched his dad's shoulders slump and grew worried, knowing his old man had to be heart broken.

Sephiroth wallowed in his self pity for a few seconds before straightening and walking back up the stairs, everyone was silent. He stopped at the top, offering a small smile to Axel, then Roxas, petting the cat on the head, Roxas allowing it and actually leaning into the man's hand. This seemed to cheer him up somewhat but he still just turned and left to his room.

When it was just them, Roxas turned to Axel questioningly, not quite understanding what that was all about. Axel noticed the look and explained to him about his dad's crush on their neighbor.

"Oh, that's very unfortunate," Roxas said, a small frown set on his face as he resumed drying dishes and putting them away to the best of his knowledge. Axel stuck his hand in the water only to find the murky water to be a little cooler than room temperature. Frowning, he pulled the drain, refilling it and adding new soap, causing more bubble to fill the sink.

It was quiet so to get rid of the weirdness of everything, Roxas reached over and scooped up some of the newly made bubbles and smeared it across Axel's lower face, giving his a beard. Axel blinked owlishly at his evilly grinning feline friend before bursting out into laugher, Roxas joining in right after, though quieter.

"Well, enough dwelling on all this depressing stuff, okay? We can still do fun things! How about we hang out tonight? Just us two." he flashed Roxas a wide smile, looking silly with his hands buried deep in the water and bubbles smeared across his face.

Roxas glanced towards the hall. "What about them?" He was referring to Riku and Sephiroth, who he was still not entirely comfortable being around right now. He felt extremely exposed like this.

Axel looked over his shoulder for a second, then turned back, "Well my dad will probably stay in his room for the rest of the night," he said, somewhat sadly. He wished things could've worked out between their neighbor and his dad. His dad had been a lot more cheerful since he started meeting up with Cloud. "And Riku has a date with Kairi tonight."

Just as he said that, said silveret walked into the kitchen, staring at Axel wide eyed, "I have a WHAT? Are you kidding?" Riku asked, sure that he would have remembered if he was going on a date. He had made sure his night was free so he could meet Cloud tonight. He told his brother as much, who in turn told his the bad news. Riku seemed to deflate at this, he sent a look of worry towards his father's door. "Is he alright?"

Axel shrugged/ "He's been better but he'll be fine in the end. He'll realize this is just a test of his love and probably think he'll have to work harder to impress him. Just let him have his little emo fest. He'll bounce back by morning with a new plan of action I'm sure." discreetly Axel took his phone from his pocket while he talked, sending a text to Kairi begging to get Riku out of the house, even offering to pay her. She obviously accepted. Who wouldn't agree to take their smoking hot boyfriend out and get payed for it?

Axel grinned and a few seconds later Riku screamed when he got a text from Kairi saying that she was looking forward to their date tonight. "I really do have a date! Oh shit! I have to get ready! I'm a total wreck!" the drama queen turned with a flourish and sped to his room, shedding the ugly yellow rubber gloves as he went, slamming his door behind him. Axel turned to Roxas with a grin. "There, problem solved, so how 'bout it?"

Roxas nodded eagerly as a response.

* * *

><p>It was now nearing 8:00, both boys having spent the past few hours playing video games, Axel introducing Roxas into the wonderful world of Keyblade Hero. Roxas hadn't had as much fun with Axel sitting there shouting directions at him and had finally snapped at the unhelpful oaf, telling him that he was ruining all of the surprises for him and that he needed to shut up and let him figure it out on his own or he'd turn back into a cat and hide from him. Axel, who didn't want that to happen, promptly shut his mouth. Roxas got to play in peace for an hour before he started to feel guilty because the normally chatty red head hadn't said a thing, not even made a noise. So he quit at the next save point and they played some multi-player games. Mario party ended up being his favorite because he could use his tail to distract Axel and ended up whooping his ass.<p>

After a long dispute over the fairness of the win, which had gotten them nowhere and was still up for debate, they decided to finish out the night watching movies. When asked if he had anything in mind that he wanted to watch, Roxas had demanded Axel put in a fish movie. Axel had laughed, much to Roxas displeasure, but they had come to a fine compromise, queuing up the PS3 and popping in the little mermaid. Roxas loved it and wanted to watch it again but even as great as it was, twice in a row was too much for Axel, so they had to find something else. Axel insisted it was his turn to pick since Roxas got to choose fish, and that Roxas would definitely like it. When Roxas went to argue, Axel reminded him that he had loved his last choice so much that he wanted to watch it again so Roxas should have some faith in his movie picking skills. Roxas didn't argue.

While the new movie it loading and commercials play, Axel heads to the kitchen to find a snack, coming back with a bag of munchies, drooling as he tore into the new bag. Roxas watched with unconcealed disgust and the redhead practically shoved his fist full of chips into his mouth. He was curious about the food though. It had to be good for Axel to act like a ravenous victim of starvation. Axel noticed him looking and offered him the bag and a disgusting chip filled grin.

"What are they?" Roxas asked as he pulled out a significantly more reasonably sized amount, opening his hand and pushing the chips around in his palm, noticing the different shapes and colors. There seemed to be a common theme and Roxas sorted them into four separate sections. Axel watched, smiling goofily.

"No, silly, you have to keep them mixed up, that's the whole point." Axel demonstrated by eating more. "It's why it's all mixed together in the first place. Just try it, it's good."

Roxas did, slowly chewing and finding it tasting a little weird. He enjoyed the cheesiness and the saltiness but there was this weird, dry flavor that wasn't so appealing. He took some more, this time trying it piece by piece. He found out what the one taste was on his second try, making faces at his hand, picking up a similar chip and holding it up, "Yuck, what's this?"

"Hm? A sunchip."

"It's disgusting. I don't like it." he put the 'sunchips' back into the bag, deciding it taste much better without.

Axel gasped, acting horribly offended and scandalized. "Roxas! How _could_ you? These four chips were specifically chosen by scientist who put many hours into researching the perfect chemical taste formula so that they could create this!" he emphasized by shaking the back in front of the unimpressed blonde. "Taking out one major ingredient is like spitting in their brilliant faces! It's just plain blasphemy!"

"Are you quite done yet?" the blonde said, pretty sure all of that spiel was either false or terrible exaggerated.

"Yes, I do think I am." he nodded sagely but broke character and smiled widely at Roxas and his own silliness. The cat's ear twitched when he tried to repress the smile that threatened to show. He eventually lost that battle. Axel had seen the ear twitch and instantly his mind was going down a new track, reminding him of quite a few questions he had for the cat-boy. Roxas noticed his staring and grew self conscious. He didn't like Axel staring at his ears, the furry appendages flattening against his head as if trying to disappear.

This snapped Axel out of his daze and he offered an apologetic smile to the other who relaxed a bit. Axel's face dropped its smile to become something of a curious seriousness. "Why don't you like showing people your human half?"

Roxas frowned and averted his eyes, glaring at the carpet, toes digging into the scratchy threads, mouth held shut firmly. His tail swished dangerously behind him and Axel realized asking was probably one of the dumbest things he could've done and he'd probably just ruined everything. He went to apologize when Roxas interrupted him by answering.

"I'm a freak Axel." the blonde spoke accusingly and surely, as if convinced it was a fact and one that he hated himself for. Axel gaped at him, immediately refusing the statement.

"That's not true, Roxas" he said, just as firmly and Roxas seemed a little startled at first, meeting Axel's eyes and then looking down once more, deflated and resigned.

He slowly shook his head, hair swaying with the movement, watching as it did. "It's true though. I'm neither fully cat nor human, I was created through a scientific experiment, a test tube. I'm not natural."

Axel frowned, "Okay, so maybe that makes you a freak-" Roxas flinched, "-but so what? That's just a word Roxas, one that really doesn't matter. Hell, if your a freak then so am I! I mean, look at my hair! No one else outside my family had natural hair like this, at least not that I know of. But I'm also funny, charming and extremely good looking," he said cockily, leaning closer and flashing Roxas a smirk, the young blonde just grinning and shoving his shoulder.

Roxas found himself blushing at Axel's kindness, no one had said something like that to him before. It made him feel like he fit in. "What else am I then?" he asked, partially joking but also waiting eagerly for Axel's answer.

The red head put a finger to his chin, pretending to think really hard about it, "Hmmm, well you're a snotty brat and let's not forget a nasty little cheat when it comes to video games," he joked grinning when the blonde sent him a withering glare, but he charged on unfazed, slinging an arm around the cat's shoulders and hugging him to his side. "But you're also fun to hang with, extremely adorable and just an overall good person under that tough little shell of yours." though his tone was still light and teasing there was sincerity in his voice. Roxas smiled, leaning his head against Axel and excepting the hug.

One of Roxas' ears brushed Axel nose and cause him to twitch then sneeze, startling Roxas who jumped away and glared, rubbing furiously at his defiled ear, glaring heatedly at the now laughing red head.

The movie soon started, turning out to be the nightmare before Christmas, and so far Roxas was really enjoying it. Axel was right about it, he'd have to learn that Axel had pretty good choice in movies, even if they were movies intended more for children. Around sally's song, Roxas' eyes started to grow heavy out of habit, even if he wanted to stay up to see the end. He ended up scooting closer to Axel, laying his body against the other who has stretched out of the couch, arms flung over the back, looking down at the sleepy cat with affection. Hesitantly, he raised a hand to carefully place it on the blonde's head, near his ear, waiting for Roxas to pull away. He didn't however so Axel grew bolder ad moved to stroke the soft cat ear, continuing when Roxas gave to opposition. That night Axel learned something new about Roxas: apparently he could still purr just like a cat when he was human.

He didn't say anything except to grin at the boy, causing said boy to hit him but let him continue petting him anyway. Roxas, no matter how much he fought it, he couldn't beat the nice, comforting action of Axel playing with his hair and stroking his ears combined with his tiredness he was out within ten minutes, his loud purring continuing even though he was no longer awake.

Axel didn't stop until the movie was over, even waiting until the credits were over until he let his hand still. He didn't know when he'd get to do this again, to play with the soft and fuzzy ear of the blonde curled up in his lap, but it was comforting to see the emotionally distraught teen so relaxed and trusting. His chest filled with happiness and pride, ecstatic to know that Roxas trusted him. Today was a great day.

* * *

><p>A few days later found Roxas sitting in Axel's open window, watching with bored fascination as life happened outside. It was hot though and the occasional breeze felt quite heavenly. He wished Axel was here though instead of out with his friends somewhere. He'd been getting bolder lately, choosing to stay as a human a lot, though only around others if Axel was with him. He hated to admit it but he actually liked the redhead. He was fun to hang out with.<p>

Just as he was starting to get desperate for some attention, Zexion luckily happened to be walking by. The blonde cat perked up and called out to his fellow cat, causing the slate colored cat to look around in confusion before spotting Roxas. He made his way over, and Roxas had to hold back his grimace as the older cat reeked of sex. Typical. Though it was strange not to see Demyx tagging along with him. He decided to voice his thoughts.

"Where's Demyx? You two are usually inseparable."

Roxas regretted asking the second he saw the smug expression on Zexion's face. "Demyx, he's uh, _recovering_ in the backyard. He needs a minute to rest. I'm sure he'll be along soon."

Roxas scowled, he didn't understand how such a sophisticated person like Zexion could also be so vulgar and just downright perverted. "I don't understand why you two are always fucking, and out in the open no less."

"We're cats Roxas, it's normal."

"Normal? It's weird!"

"And have you ever tried it before?" the older cat asked, knowing full well that he hadn't. Just like he expected, the blonde cat behind the screen started to splutter, trying to come up with a response.

"No! W-why would I?" he puffed his chest up, glowering at his friend. So what if he hadn't? It was just plain weird anyway! Why would Demyx enjoy having Zexion do weird things to him? At this though his anger and embarrassment began to be slowly replaced by curiosity. He wasn't exactly sure _what _the two cats were doing to each other, but he knew it was weird. What did they do together? He wasn't sure if he wanted to ask.

"Um, Why _do _you do that?" this time his question was curious rather than accusing. Zexion shot him a somewhat surprised look before tilting his head, replying with a serious answer.

"Because I love Demyx. Demyx likes it and we have fun and its one of the ways we show our love for each other. It's easier to understand when you love someone, why we have sex. It's an intense emotion that is indescribable through words."

Roxas though about this for a second, thinking that maybe it wasn't so weird if it was something like love, though it was still gross to have to see/hear/smell it. But then he remembered something and a look of horror crossed his face. "W-wait, hold on a minute! Demyx -he, uh asks me if I uh- want to j-join. So that means he- Demyx l-love! _Me!_"

Zexion outright laughed at Roxas' horror stricken expression, unable to help himself. "Oh please, Dem's just messing with you. He'd never actually have sex with someone other than me. He's just a natural flirt."

Roxas felt relief rush over him but was still wary. He was about to ask Zexion some more questions when Demyx bounded up, though it was a very awkward and ungraceful bounce. Roxas wanted to be sick. Stupid pervert cats.

To save his eyes and ears from the torture he jumped down from his perch and ran out of Axel's room to find somewhere to hide.

* * *

><p>It was late when Axel finally returned. Roxas had already fallen asleep curled up in Axel's bed, startled awake when a hand landed on his head, petting his hair. He blinked up at the blurry figure of a grinning flamehead, asking what time it was. He pouted when Axel told him it was technically really early in the morning.<p>

"Why're you back so late," he said yawning, stretching his body out, muscles pulled taught before slowly relaxing. Axel shrugged off his jacket, catching Roxas' yawn for himself.

"Long story, I'll tell you tomorrow." Axel flopped down onto the bed, causing Roxas to squeak and hastily dodge to avoid getting squashed. He glared at the red head who just laughed and ruffled his hair. He batted his hands away, settling back down next to the red head, who was now facing the ceiling with his eyes closed, arms folded under his head. Roxas watched him for a few seconds before letting his own eyes fall shut. He was still sleepy but right before he fell fully unconscious he remember he had wanted to ask Axel something.

"Axel?" he asked quietly, enough to be heard but to also not wake the boy if he was already asleep.

"Mm?" was the slow, tired acknowledgment.

"How do two male cats have sex?"

Axel proceeded to choke on air, flailing madly at the unexpected question. Roxas jumped back, watching him with wide eyes as the lanky male finally regulated his breathing, said male turning to look incredulously at his innocent looking cat. His face flushed a red to match his hair. Where would such a question come from? He decided to ask.

"Well, it's just that Demyx and Zexion, they-"

Axel held up his hands, "Say no more, I totally understand." he let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair, the other propping him up in a sitting position. He glanced at Roxas warily, the blonde cat watching him expectingly, waiting for an answer. He really didn't want to have this conversation. Especially at 1:30 in the morning. This was all those pesky neighbor cats' fault. He cleared his throat, "Well, you see, when two male cats love each other very much..."

END OF PART 1

Lol this is only half? XD It's already about 6,000 words. Part two should be along once it decides to cooperate. It's being difficult but I'm sure after a good strangling and maybe some threats of sharp objects it'll obey. Sorry again for such the long wait, I hope you are all still interested. :) You guys totally rock

If you're ever wondering on the progress of the next chapter, I try to keep my profile updated to let you guys know how it's going so you can always check there :)


	6. Roxas' Potty Mouth

**Kittens for Sale!**

_Dedicated to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are the best!_

****Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters.

**AN:** You guys are seriously the best. I love you all and you make my day. Here's the Next chapter, which I was able to get typed up all thanks to your lovely reviews! Some of which I didn't get to reply to but because of my rush I've forgotten who I have and haven't but I thank each and every one of you :) I hope you enjoy the surprise because your probably going to hate me for what I say next:

The next chapter wont be up for about maybe a month. Next Friday I'm leaving for a week long trip to Vegas and so this week I'll be getting ready for it, then I'll spend the next week there, spend the third week catching up from the school I missed, and then it'll take about a week to actually write the chapter. If I can manage to get it out before then I certainly will try but it looks unlikely.

Enough of bad news, here's your chapter :)

**Chapter 5 Part 2:** Seph's Sex Ed 101 and Roxas' Potty Mouth

To say that that conversation went terribly was an understatement. Not only had just confused the poor cat even more, he probably scarred Roxas so badly he'd be having nightmares for the rest of his life.

Awkward. That's the only word that fits how it all went down. Roxas had looked ready to faint, actually turning green somewhere around "and then the one pokes his hardened thing in the others... yanno... back door?" Axel had wanted to slap himself because of how horrible he was making it seem! It wasn't like he was still a virgin, no for a few years now, so he knew how everything worked... but how the hell were you supposed to be prepared to give your cat a sex ed lesson? You weren't, because things like that didn't happen.

He sighed as he sat up in bed, finding himself alone. He had woken up an hour ago and was unable to fall back asleep and now his stomach was demanding he get up and eat. Who was he to deny it what it needed?

His father and brother were already at the table, Sephiroth listening as Riku blabbed away, his dad looking tired and a little rough around the edges. He didn't blame him, the man was in mourning of his lost love chance.

Just as he was making his way over a familiar yellow fluff ball walked into his path and he looked down, the yellow cat stopping mid stride to stare up at him, blue eyes wide. Axel's face burned red when Roxas high tailed it out of there as fast as he could, shoulders slumping dejectedly. He'd gone and scared Roxas off for good. Stupid neighbors cats.

Sephiroth and Riku both eyed him curiously as he slumped down into his chair, pulling the cereal box towards himself and absently pouring it into the bowl set out for him. He payed them no attention and started eating, but when the silence persisted he eventually looked up at them, spoon hanging from his mouth.

"You know, maybe Riku was right the other day," Sephiroth said, figuring Axel must've done something pretty terrible to warrant that kind of reaction for the cat

"What?" he squawked, dropping his spoon with a plunk back into his cereal.

"HAH!" Riku cried, pointing his finger at Axel. Axel shot him a murderous glare, but Riku just flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Riku I was kidding." Riku pouted, "But seriously Axel, What'd you do to the poor guy, he's been jumpy all morning."

Axel felt the red returning to his face, not wanting to think about his humiliation and shame. This reaction only fueled their desire to find out the truth and so decided to prod him into telling them. Well, more like Riku poked him while Sephiroth watched.

"Alright, alright! Knock it off already!" he growled, rubbing his abused side. Riku's fingers had jabbed in just the right spots and left a lingering sting. He hated the feeling. Both watched him eagerly but he just scowled at the table, eyes trailing over the scratches in the wood.

He grumbled something and looked away. They both leaned closer, eyes going wide. Had they really just heard him right?

"I'm sorry what was that?"

Axel glared at his father. "_I said,_ I fucking scarred him for life trying to give him 'the talk.'"

They both stared before bursting into uncontrollable laugher, leaning against each other for support lest they got falling onto the floor. Axel fumed, using his long legs to his advantage and swiftly kicking their shins. Sephiroth noticed his sons obvious suffering and quickly reigned in his laughing, seeing as this was no laughing matter and that it had really upset his eldest. They could laugh about it later when it was fixed.

With that though in mind, Sephiroth sent Riku away and sat Axel down for a talk, asking him the details of what had transpired last night. Axel told him slowly and by the end the silver haired father wanted to smack his forehead at Axel's stupidity.

His son stared at him pleadingly, hoping he would have the answers to his problems. He sighed.

"Roxas," he said with a slightly raised voice, guessing the cat was somewhere around. "please come here for a minute."

They both sat patiently and waited for the cat and sure enough he slowly made his way in. Sephiroth sent him a small smile and Axel continued to look at the table. Axel jumped when cat-Roxas jumped up onto the table, siting down and staring at Sephiroth, avoiding looking at Axel.

"I heard that last night you and Axel had quite the interesting talk." he glanced over at the red head before looking back at Roxas "Most of what he said was correct but the way he said it was... well, basically you should just forget everything he told you because he's an idiot."

"Hey!" Axel said, offended but he went unheard. He opted for sitting back in his chair and pouting.

"So if you have any questions about it I'd be more than happy to help."

Roxas looked at him for a second, not sure if he wanted to have another talk about this. On the other hand, when it came to knowledge he trusted Sephiroth's more than Axel's. Not that the redhead was particularly dumb, it was that Sephiroth was older and a lot more mature.

So he decided to ask him about it, turning into his human form and taking a seat next to Axel, across from Sephiroth. While the talk was a little uncomfortable it was much more informing than Axel's certainly was.

"Just keep in mind that while that is how two human males do it, that I am unfamiliar with binoid anatomy so I have no idea if there are any significant differences that would affect that in anyway. If you'd like I can get you some book from the library perhaps?"

Roxas nodded, thanking the man before excusing himself, gently tugging on the moody redhead's sleeve. Axel looked up at him in surprise and Roxas gave him a small reassuring smile and just like that things between them were okay again.

* * *

><p>It was now Monday, and Sephiroth was sitting at the usual cafe at the usual table waiting for Cloud to show up. He hadn't been there long but he was slightly apprehensive about meeting him. He contemplated just not showing up but he knew Cloud would know something was up then. Besides he was no coward.<p>

The bell chimed and in walked Cloud, who looked up and a brilliant smile lit up his face when he saw his friend waiting for him. He waved and made his way over, taking his seat across from the man. Cloud's smile took on a hint of guilt and he opened his mouth to apologize again but Sephiroth just held up a hand, stopping him.

"Please Cloud, don't apologize. I understand and it's fine, really." He offered the man a smile and Cloud looked relieved.

"Really? I just felt so bad for ditching you but yeah, after all he did I just couldn't say no." he scratched at the back of his head, looking up shyly at him. Sephiroth's inner self wanted to lean over a kiss him because he was just so damn cute but he resisted. Barely.

The waitress came and took their orders, leaving with a smile, and perhaps her disruption helped him staying where he sat and not leaning over the table. He didn't know whether to thank her or not. He probably should since if he had he doubted Cloud would appreciate the gesture. He felt his chest constrict at the thought but pushed it away.

"Anyway, how was your dinner?" he asked politely, secretly hoping it went terribly but his hopes scattered at the dreamy look Cloud got on his face.

"It was wonderful," he breathed, reminiscing about Saturday's date. "Leon, that's his name by the way, he took me to this really nice, quiet dinner and we talked and the food was amazing and after that he took me out to the harbour and we walked along the dock and I have to say that the lights of the city look amazing at night," Cloud goes off into telling him how his night was, Sephiroth listened with half attention, "As we headed back to my place though," this caught his attention, "Demyx and Zexion figured they had the house to do with what they wanted and we kinda walked in on them. Demyx started waving and asking us how our date went while Zexion just ignored we were even there." Cloud groaned, remembering what a disaster _that_ had been.

"I bet that was pretty awkward."

"You have no idea." Cloud sighed, "not only that, but Leon can't stand binoids, he hates them. He keeps trying to talk me into giving them up, but I absolutely refuse to!" Cloud scowled, glaring at nothing in particular. "We end up fighting over it a lot, and it's one of the main reasons we don't live together even though we've been dating for years now. I don't care though, They're my babies and he can just go fuck himself!" Cloud's voice had risen and people around stopped to stare. Cloud noticed and blushed, apologizing to them. Luckily no children were present to hear his cursing.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, had gotten the gear in his brain running. This new information was good, this could be used to his advantage. The binoids seemed to be throwing quite the wrench in their little relationship and could be just the think he needed to steal the blonde away from this Leon guy. Oh yes, Cloud would surely be his.

Ladies and gentlemen, Sephiroth Norio is back.

* * *

><p>When his dad came home from work that day he was in a really good mood, which they all knew meant that their dad had a plan. A good one. And because of such a plan putting him in such a great mood, he let Riku convince him it was ready to introduce the cats to each other, even though it hadn't been the two weeks suggested by the shelter owners.<p>

Roxas was not happy. Not at all. They were getting into all sorts of fights, Roxas always tackling and hissing at the poor thing. Marluxia would fight back for a bit but then would run away when Roxas got too vicious. He also spent the whole time in cat form, even at night. Axel missed his human form, he was lonely without their late night chats.

The following two weeks turned out to be very educational for Axel.

One of the first things Axel learned was that Roxas was very territorial.

If Marluxia even set so much as a whisker into Axel's room, the older cat was on him in less than a second. The one time he'd been fast enough to get past Roxas he'd run under Axel's bed, only to get dragged out by his neck and shoved out. Axel watched the whole scene with mild horror, realizing his cute, fragile baby cat was actually a vicious, clawed devil in disguise.

Axel was also quick to learn to _never_ touch the kitten in front of Roxas.

The blonde would get so pissed and jealous that Axel feared for the kitten's life, and a little bit for his own. If he dared to pet him Roxas would avoid him, glare at him when he couldn't, and then at night would sleep in Sephiroth's room. Sometimes he even went so far as to puke on his floor. Though Axel still wasn't 100%sure it wasn't just coincidence.

On the other hand, Axel discovered how to get Roxas' loving attention.

When the kitten had been trying to get his attention during a Mario cart race Axel had gotten fed up and pushed the kitten off the couch to the floor, though not viciously. Roxas saw this and approved, hopping up onto the couch and begging for Axel to pet him. He was only too happy to pause the game.

He also learned that he felt extremely guilty.

It wasn't like he played favorites, he just feared for the kitten's life was all! He was doing the pink kitten a favor! Okay so maybe Riku was right when he had pointed this out. Roxas was his baby, his cute little devil kitty. And Marly was... pink. He still was having trouble getting over that. Bright effin' pink.

Riku was certainly happy to ignore Roxas though so Axel just shoved that back in his face. Riku claimed that he would give Roxas attention if only he wouldn't try to claw his eyes out every time he came near. The kitten also actually played with you.

Axel was slightly envious of Riku. He loved Roxas a lot, he was a cool cat and just so freaking adorable, but he didn't like to play. He really wanted to play! So he just sat by, secretly watching as Riku held up a string and Marluxia would try to catch it, wishing he was over there with them.

Roxas noticed this and would narrow his eyes, crawl into his lap and bump his head against Axel's chest, effectively gaining his attention and the smile would be back on his face as the red head cooed baby talk at him and took a hold of his front paws and pretended to make him dance.

While Axel was learning all of these things, Roxas was realizing some things about himself as well. Like how Axel was _his_ human and that little brat was _not_ getting anywhere near him. He noticed how possessive he was being of the red head and tried to figure out why he was feeling like this which in turn just caused him more problems so he decided to ignore it.

He also realized he was somewhat ignoring the teen, refusing to turn human no matter how much prodding from the red head. Axel eventually gave up but Roxas wasn't relieved at all. While he was no longer being harrased about it, he still noticed the sad looks Axel gave him and it did nothing for his conscience.

And while he could go and feel bad for the red head one minute, the next he'd be pissed when he saw the longing looks he shot the kitten and Riku when they played. Axel shouldn't want the attention of that intruder! He only needed Roxas! He'd even said so! So then he felt betrayed but realized that it wasn't Axel's fault. Roxas knew the red head was an energetic, playful person. Roxas wanted him to just stay and sit with him, holding him back, so it was all his fault for ignoring the red head. If he kept this up he was going to lose Axel's interest and it would be all his fault so he tried to remedy the situation by finding the string and dragging it over to Axel, his stomach flipping when he saw those green eyes light up like it was Christmas.

That feeling made him curious, which made him think of how only Axel caused that happen to him and that thought eventually led back to his possessive feelings and so it turned full circle and Roxas was still at a loss.

He tried to seek out help, trying to get Zexion alone but the two cat's seemed to have no time for him. Normally he didn't give a shit about their constant need for sex, but now that he needed to talk to Zexion it made him want to castrate them both.

These weeks for Riku passed without much change. Roxas ignored him as he had been lately, sometimes make a swipe at him and leaving some nasty scratches on his legs but he just ignored it, sending the satisfied looking cat a nasty glare. He knew if he fought back Axel would be on his ass faster than their dad would be on a naked, tied up Cloud about animal abuse. He scowled at that thought though, since Axel wasn't treating their new cat very nicely though he hadn't hurt him. Just picked on him. He also gagged when he realised how bad his analogy was.

So Riku made it his job to cheer the poor cat up and they became great friends.

Sephiroth hardly noticed much about what was going on at home. He'd been using his spare time to figure out who this Leon character was, and then use his influence to make his life terrible. So far everything was backfiring because Leon's source of comfort was Cloud. He had his back up plan which involved Leon getting sent away on business trips often, leaving Cloud at home, lonely in his absence. This plan was working more to his favor than the last.

With all of that keeping him preoccupied, it was quite the shock for him to walk into the kitchen one morning only to find a naked, pink haired child looking up and him from the floor and letting out a happy mewl, stumbling over to him for some attention. He caught the wobbly child and stared, noticing the signature ear of their newest family member, realizing he wasn't going insane. He let out a sigh oh relief and led the cat to the table, sitting him down and getting him some food. It was quite the messy affair to teach the poor thing how to eat. Especially when he kept sneezing all the time.

That's how it'd been at the Norio house for those two weeks and currently the family was getting back from school supply shopping, seeing as the new year started in just a little over a week. Axel was quite excited, this was his last year of high school and then it was off to college. This year would be easy since he only had to take bullshit classes anyway. The only ones that mattered were the one remaining science credit and his second English credit. The rest were slacker classes.

"About fucking time."

Axel jumped, just passing through his doorway, head snapping up and finding the sneezing lump of a very human Roxas lying bundled up on his bed. The cat was glaring at him, a sickly bright flush across his cheeks and his nose rubbed red from all the sneezing. Axel was quite shocked at the sight.

"Do you realize how hard it is to blow your nose as a cat when your sick?" Roxas bitched, throwing yet another tissue into the steadily growing pile. Axel just shook his head stupidly, not even aware cats needed to blow their noses. It must be a human trait that carried over to his cat form.

"Pretty fucking hard," Roxas scowled, tugging the blankets further around himself. He was feeling particularly cranky today, something that happened when he got sick. "Not to mention it's fucking freezing! Do you have any thicker blankets?" oh yeah, and the 'f' word became his new favorite word.

"No, but I have a second comforter if you'd like it," Axel said, placing his new supplies down on the floor and making his way over to the small body piled with blankets. He could feel the heat radiating from the mound. He instantly became worried, then he realized his uselessness in this situation. Even though Roxas was human right now, he had no idea what to do because he was also still part cat. Would their medicine even work on binoids?

He took a seat on the bed next to him and Roxas turned around, cuddling closer to the redhead. Axel was always radiating heat and while sometimes it made him uncomfortable, it was perfect for when he was cold.

This action startled Axel who had become used to the cat's aloofness. He smiled and placed a hand on the cat's fevered head, causing him to purr. Axel couldn't help it any longer and tackled the innocent cat, enveloping him and a bear hug. Roxas was shocked by the suddenness but it was not unwelcome. He was actually starting to feel warmer even though physically he was sweating.

"You know whose fault this is? That fucking pink little shit," the cranky blonde growled, causing Axel to laugh. It was true though, the small kitten had a cold and had a few days ago woken up Riku by sneezing in his face. The spectacle itself was rather hilarious, even Roxas had to admit it.

"Maybe we should go see a vet," Axel suggested but Roxas immediately rejected the idea, hissing at Axel for even suggesting such a thing.

"I'm not getting into one of those fucking metal death traps and going to see some crack pot old bitch who doesn't know a fucking thing." he sneezed again, right on Axel who made a disgusted face and wiped it off with a blanket.

"Ew, Rox"

The cat shot him a glare and mumbled a not-so-heartfelt apology. The cat could care less about Axel's feelings. In fact, the redhead should be more concerned about his feelings, which was miserable because that intruder was ruining his life.

"Aren't you just a bundle of sunshine," Axel replied dryly, dodging the swipe Roxas took at his head. He sighed and sat up, giving Roxas some space. "Is there anything I can get for you your highness?"

Death glare turned to the kill setting, Roxas leaned over and bit Axel's finger. The red head yelped and sucked his abused finer into his mouth and got out of the bed, making to leave.

"Get me some water while you're up there slave," Roxas called after him in his 'royal' voice, causing Axel to laugh. He had intended to leave the pissed off cat to suffer for a bit and maybe regret his actions but he wasn't mean like that except when Riku was involved. Brothers get special exceptions.

When he returned with the much needed glass of water Axel's reward was to be able to pet Roxas, who purred happily while he gulped down the precious liquid, his parched throat singing with happiness. Axel shook his head.

"You're so spoiled you know that?"

Roxas shot him a sly look, a smirk adorning his lips, "Oh, I know it alright."

Axel couldn't help but laugh, causing Roxas to join in until a fit of sneezing caught him off guard and he went back to his sick self, entertaining Axel with all the many ways one could commit murder without getting caught.

* * *

><p>"Here," the red headed girl said, a small business card flashing out of no where as she held it out to them, Axel wondering briefly if she was part magician before taking the card from her and looking it over. "There's a clinic not to far, about 20-25 minutes south, that specializes in binoid pets." the girl smiled brightly and Riku snatched the card from him, checking out the name, some guy called Dr. Sabian Morris, and then slipping it into his pocket.<p>

"Wait, they have special places from binoids?" Axel asked quizzically, realizing he should have paid more attention to his manual and not just skimmed over the contents before losing it in the black hole that is his under bed.

Kairi huffed in exasperation, hands going to her hips, leaning forward towards Axel, "Jeez, You two don't know anything about these guys! I'm surprised they're still alive."

Axel's eyes narrowed and was about to retort when a weight landed in his lap, and his attention was diverted, his face lighting up brighter than the sun. "Roxy!"

Riku glared at him, pouting from jealousy as he watched the anti-social cat cuddle with his older brother. He crossed his arms and turned his head away, sticking his nose in the air and ignoring the two who were too caught up in each other to notice him anyway.

"Anyway!" Kairi said, going into lecture mode, holding up a finger in a matter-of-fact way, "as binoids aren't just animals, and also human, a whole new area of study had to be made for them and they have special doctors who know all about their bodies and transformations. In fact, this doctor happens to be one of the scientists who helped the Bi Humanoid project but he quit and became a vet."

"He ended up all the way out here? That's weird," Axel said distractedly, very good at multi-tasking. Roxas was purring, batting at Axel's finger and wrapping his paws around it, biting it playfully, causing the redhead to giggle. Yes, he giggled. So what? You would too, this cat was just way too cute.

Kairi watched the blonde cat with a fond look then the blonde turned an icy look to her and she puffed her cheeks out angrily as she remembered just who this devil in disguise really was. She gathered her purse up from the couch beside Riku and slung it onto her arm, leaning over to peck Riku on the lips before waving and making her way out.

Riku looked around, trying to ignore his brother but he couldn't help but stare at how friendly Roxas was being. He was actually playing with Axel! Riku got up and went to go find the little kitten, knowing that the pink fur-ball was always hyper.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the parking lot of the small, boring looking building, checking the address once more since the thing wasn't really marked. There was no sign indicating they were at the right place but there were a lot of cars parked out front so they knew it had to be some sort of establishment if not the veterinarian so they could at least get directions if nothing else.<p>

Axel stepped out of the driver's seat, pushing his sunglasses up into his mane of hair as he looked around, and Riku went to the back to grab Marluxia's carrier, the small cat having fallen asleep on the way after realizing he wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. His eyes snapped open as he was lifted into the air, stretching his small body and yawning before looking at Riku and meowing. Riku smiled and stuck a finger through the door, scratching behind his ear.

He straightened up and slammed the door, jogging to catch up with Axel and the car honked as Axel locked it, pocketing the keys afterward. The front door had the name of the clinic, showing that it was indeed the right place, Axel held the door open for Riku and they walked in were they entered a hallway which had a glass wall that showed the front desk. They went through another door to the inside and the receptionist smiled up at them, greeting them.

"Hello sir, do you have an appointment for today?"

"Uhm, yeah. It's for my cat... Marluxia" Riku said awkwardly, not really sure how this whole thing went down. He'd never been to a vet before. The nurse just offered him a smile.

"Which doctor?"

"No, regular doctor please," he said before he could stop it, behind him Axel broke into laughter, while the poor receptionist just looked confused. Riku mentally face palmed, clearing his throat and telling her the name of the doctor. She asked for things like his address and phone number, the boring generic stuff. He didn't really pay attention just recited the information.

The woman handed Riku a sheet and Riku thanked her, taking the paper and turning around, planning to go find somewhere to sit but ran right into someone, causing paper's to fly everywhere.

"Ah!" the person shouted, flailing as they fell but Riku's reflexes kicked in and caught the person around the waist, saving them just in time.

The paper's cleared and the fluttering stopped and Riku looked up, ready to apologize, only to freeze, his eyes locking with the most beautiful, breathtaking blue eyes of the startled boy before him, the bright azure orbs framed by soft, chocolate colored spikes. Riku gaped like a fish, all thought wiped from his brain as they stared into each other's eyes, the exquisite creature in his arms going from tense to relaxing as he realized he was no longer in danger, instead smiling brightly at his attacker-turned-savior, causing said person to be once again caught off guard.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, I should have been paying more attention!" he laughed lightly, his voice sending shivers of pleasure coursing through Riku. The angelic brunet boy pulled out of Riku's hold and bent down to start picking up papers and Riku immediately dropped onto his knees, scrambling to help but not able to take his eyes off the boy.

The boy seems to become even more ecstatic at Riku helping him and smiles brighter (if that was possible), transferring the papers to one arm and sticking his hand out, "Hi, I'm Sora!"

Riku gulped and reached out for the boys hand, forgetting about the papers he was holding and sending them to the ground, gripping the soft flesh of Sora's perfect hand, gazing intensely into his eyes. The boy looked at him a little startled, eyes wide.

"My name is Riku, please be my boyfriend!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> YAY! Sora is finally here! The story is kind of starting to go somewhere XD but more importantly, SORA! I love Sora w He's so cute. I can't wait for the next chapter. Sora, Sora, Sora.

Sora :D

Also, the person who reviewed as sadiecakes, I couldn't find you as Cinderpaw... ?


End file.
